The Island
by BingleBongle
Summary: 21 days, 20 campers, 4 teams and 1 escape. After finding themselves as part of The Island, The Wasabi Warriors find themselves part of a team fighting to get themselves off The Island but what will the island have in store for them. I can tell you that there would be adventures, friendships and maybe a romance all on The Island. KICK in later chapters
1. Prologue

**This is my first attempt at a multi-fic. I think at the minute it would have 22 chapters but that could change. I don't really know where the idea came from but it's a mix of The Hunger Games, Escape from Scorpion Island (CBBC Show), I'm a celebrity Get me out of here and Raven (Another CBBC Show). I will tell you now that updates will be infrequent but I will try and update once a week. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kickin' It or anything thing else I mention**

* * *

**Kim POV- Seaford, California **

I woke up ready for summer. We finished school on Friday and I was ready to relax and do what I want. I got up as I was helping at the dojo with the summer class they were running. As I went downstairs I saw my mum still there making breakfast. This surprised me as my mum had to be in work for 9 and it was currently 10.

"Hi mum what are you still doing here?" I asked her. She turned round and saw me and it looked like she had been crying

"I got the morning off. Want some breakfast?" My mum said to me

"I'll grab some on my way to the dojo" I told

"Are you leaving now?" I nodded to my mum and she ran to me and gave me a massive hug

"Just remember I'll always love you and so does your dad" My mum whispered in my ear. When she let go of me I grabbed my bag and headed out the door and shouted back to my mum "Bye I love you"

I walked down the street thinking that what just happened was really weird as my mum is never like that and she never really brings up my dad. He is in the army so what if something has happened to him and if something has happened then that will explain why my mum was crying. I carried on walking down the street a limo pulled up next to me and a man dressed in a suit and wearing glasses came to me

"Are you Kimberly Crawford?" He asked me. I nodded my head as I was petrified as to what was going on

"I am here to collect you on behalf of the government as you are needed" He told me

"I don't believe you?" I barely whispered to him

"A lot of people don't. Here is my badge and I know something's about you that a lot of other people don't such as your dad is in the army, you're a 2nd degree black belt and that when you were 3 you were in a talent show and won 1st place." The guy went on to tell me. I believed him now as the badge seemed to be true as it didn't have made in... anywhere on it and when I was in the talent show ad won 1st place I've never told anyone since I moved to Seaford.

"Ok then what would you like me to do" I said to the man

"Get in the limo so I can take you to the jet"

* * *

**Jack POV- Somewhere in a field**

"Jack please stop running we need you" A man in a black suit called to me. I've had enough of people like this in my life so I keep running

"Why should I stop running? You will just take me to my mother who hates me" I yelled at the man who had gained a friend. I kept running and when one of the men grabbed me I flipped him and then more came flying out at me so I just kept hitting them off and carried on running. That was until I ran into 2 men who grabbed my arms and legs and brought me back to the first man

"We are not here to take you to your mother. You have been requested by the American government" The man told me. This is probably some big lie. I felt one of the guys loosen on my legs so I kicked myself free and ran off again. I carried on running for about another half an hour when there was a big group of men came and surrounded me. I know there is no way out

"Jack please listen. I don't know who you think we are but I do know that your dad has recently been taken away from you but we are not those men and if you work with us we might be able to get your dad back. Ok" I just nodded. If I had to work with these people to bring my dad back then I would work with them.

* * *

**Milton POV- San Francisco**

I got up today feeling that something bad was going to happen. I was going to Summer Camp today so it's probably nerves from that. I was all ready to go and then just before I left my mum and dad came and gave me a huge hug saying that they will always love me. It sounded like I was going to die which didn't help me as I felt that something bad was going to happen.

A limo pulled up outside my door and a man came to the door asking for me. As I walked out the door I yelled to my parents that I loved them and I'll see them in a week and my mum instantly yelled back to wear sun-cream.

I walking into the limo and a man was sitting in there

"Are you Milton Krupnick?" The man asked me

"Yes I am. I'm going to guess that I'm not going to summer camp am I" The man shook his head

"The US government needs you" The man told me and then we dropped the man at edge of a field before taking me to the airfield.

* * *

**Eddie POV- San Francisco**

I woke up to the smell of bacon. That is a rarity in our house as my mum is veggie. Something is going on. Is my brother leaving today? No that's at the end of summer so what's going on. I go down and see my mum dishing me a plate of bacon.

"Mum what's going on?" I ask her

"Nothing is. Why you ask?" My mum said to me but she knew I didn't believe her

"No reason. Am I helping dad at the cafe today?" I ask trying to change to subject

"Yep. It's your turn isn't it" I nod in response.

I go up stairs but I had this feeling something was going to change. I got changed and went to the cafe. When I had been there for a while and man who looked like a spy from MIB (Men In Black) turned up and came to me while I was working on the cashier.

"I'm looking for Eddie Jones. Do you know where he is?" The man asked me

"I'm Eddie Jones but why are you looking for me" I tell him

"You're requested by the government. Please come with me" I take my apron off and leave it on the side as I think this is why my mum made me bacon this morning.

* * *

**Jerry POV- San Diego Airport** (Dunno if there is one but let's say there is one)

I'm at San Diego airport waiting for my flight to spend the summer with my mum in Mexico. I spend term-times with my dad then I have to see my mum every school holiday which is annoying as I never get to hang out with any of my friends. I went through all of security but my ticket seems wrong and so does my flight as on the board it says that flight TI01 is private which isn't right as my family don't have the money to send me private.

"All passengers for TI01 please go to gate 24" The speakers said.

When I got to gate 24 there were about 10 men dressed in suites and cool sunglasses checking our passports. There were 2 other girls about but that was it. One looked like she was about to cry and run away and the other was calm and looked like if she knew what was going on. One of the men came over to me

"Are you Jerry Martinez" The man asks me

"Yes Sir I'm Jerry Martinez"

"You have been requested by the government but before you get any ideas it's for a good reason. We do know of your record of detentions." The man told me

After me and the 2 girls were brought back after they spoke with the men they took us to the plane where about 20 other people sat. I took one of the empty seats at the front where began to earwig on 2 of the men.

"Yes we have to wait for Agent 601 to return with J.B. They were a little held up as he kept running off and actually knocked some of the men to the ground."

"So you mean after all that were running late because of the boy"

"Yes. He is trained in martial arts so it's harder to catch him and he is physically strong and has a lot of stamina."

"Well he will be very good then"

Another man walked up to the group "Agent 601 just called has the boy and told us to go without them. He will catch up to us"

"Flying or on the island" The first man asked

"Don't know yet. Depends on traffic"

So I know I'm going to an island and there is a boy who is trained in martial arts who can probably break bones going with us. Help Me!

**So let me know what you think and if I should continue it**

**BingleBongle :D**


	2. Day 1

**Thanks for all the reviews. I loved reading them. Here is the next chapter. If it gets confusing just let me know**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Kickin' It but I do own the Island Master and the other 15 players :D**

* * *

**Kim POV**

We arrived and got off the plane where we all lined up and given some clothes to change into then got sent to get padded up and harnesses on. We all met again and stood in a line. This was the first time I have had a good look at who was there. I worked out there was 20 of us of whom 10 were boys and 10 were girls. Just as one of the boys was about to leave a man who looked like he had been living rough for a while came out.

"Hello there. I'm the Island Messenger. You have been selected by the island to play in the competition. Before any of you ask we went to the US government so we could come and help control the island because when the island went un-played it was torture for the world. There are 20 of you standing before me at the minute and only about 5 of you will escape unharmed. The other 15 we will have to see. You might be held captive by the island or it might want you to perform some kind of action. Right now you are preparing to discover your teams. These teams is who you will spend you island life with as you will compete for the quantity of food and/or items for around the camp and/or for you escape. There are 4 teams Water who live in the west side of the island, Fire who live in the east, Earth who live in the south and Wood who live in the north. 8 of you are already in a team and the other 12 of you will be placed in a team depending on your performance in this challenge. The first 8 of you to finish will go on using your maps to win items for around your camp. For your first challenge you will work your way through this obstacle course before climbing the highest tree on the island to walk across the platforms at the top to cross the river then you will zip line down and then you will collect your puzzle pieces on the flat straight. Once you have done that it's just a walk along the wire to the finish. Ok then. I'll give you a few minutes to work out your tactics." After that the Island Master disappeared as quickly as he appeared.

I used the time to look around at the other people. There were some boys who looked like they were ready to kill and go for it. There was also one of the girls who caught my attention. She looked fast and very fit so I know that I'm not first. Just as I was about to look to the first part of the course, I spotted one of the boys out of my eye who looked very familiar. Hopefully I can get put on a team with him. I then looked at some of the girls. There was a few of them who were sorting their hair out so I wonder how they will survive.

Before I know it the Island Master is back and we are getting ready to set off.

"3...2...1...GO!" And like that we are all off

The obstacle course was nothing like I expected. We had to climb over massive ramps, under wire, dodging boulders which were knocking us off on balance beams and much more. By the end of the obstacle course we have separated out into small groups. There were 2 boys at the front followed by a girl and a boy only just in front of me and another but directly behind. When we reached the tree we saw there were 4 ways to cross so I knew I couldn't over take anyone. By the time I had reached the top I was shattered and looked out and saw there were 10 routes across the top meaning I could overtake the people in front of me who were on the other platforms. The boys in the lead were too far in-front to be caught up to and the girl who was leading the group I was in was pulling away from us. I found the platforms quite easy to cross but I was still in 5th place. That's when I entered the dreaded run to collect the puzzle pieces. It was a straight line with 20 boards at the end to fit the pieces in. I quickly say that the 2 boys from the front group were almost finished and had 10 puzzle pieces on their boards so I assumed all had 10 pieces. The pieces were half the size of me so I had trouble carrying them. It wasn't long before the boy who was behind me caught up and overtook me. When I was finishing up I noticed that most of the people had arrived. I was all by myself when I set off in 6th I think maybe 7th if I'm unlucky. When I reached the wire I was there were 5 wires so when I got there 2 of them were 3 so I figured I was in 6th as the girl who has been in 3rd was still on her wire. It didn't take me long to cross but I was too far behind to go into 5th. I crossed the line shattered.

"Well done, your 6th. You have a 2 minute brake before carrying on to Item Valley. Use your map to get there and when you get there you have 10 minutes using the rods there to receive the treasure boxes. What you have won will be delivered to your camp tonight." A woman dressed similar to me told me then signalled to one of the boys from the front group and not even after 10 seconds she let the other one go.

I sat and caught my breath and studied the map working out where I was going. It had a trail running to the middle of the island before going to the west side of the island. I couldn't remember which team lived on the west side of the island. As I set off I looked back and saw that about 2 thirds had arrived and were studying there maps. I quickly found my way to the centre as it was more or less direct. When I arrived I saw the boys who were in the front group and the girl who pulled away from the group I was running in. That meant I was the 4th person to arrive. Looking around I began thinking that any one of these or even more could be my team mate. I then got a rod and started fishing for boxes.

**Eddie POV**

I saw I was one of the last to arrive there must have been almost 10 other people here. I got handed my map and was told that I had 2 minutes before heading off to find my camp. I had a good look around who was there. I could tell that the most athletic people had gone to win extras for our camp. I looked at the map and it was quite an easy route to camp, to go up north a bit before heading west. I saw that the trail I had to follow ended on the beach. I saw the boys next to me he started off on the same route as me before heading east. That meant he was on another team. I was glad about that. He has quite small but boy did he have an attitude. He was a way in front of me but he kept yelling at one of the girls who were behind him for tripping him up.

I began on my way making sure I was following the correct trail. When I reached a cross section I noticed it had symbols and it which matched the ones next to the trail on the map. It didn't one I was looking for had a black triangle inside a circle. It didn't have it on so I carried on and then on the next signpost I saw it so followed it. It must have been another half an hour or so before I reached camp. It was on the edge of the forest but also part on the beach. It had a lot of tree houses built in the trees so I guess that's accommodation sorted but then again some areas looked really rotten and blocks for the way up the tree had been almost completely rotted away. As I walked in further I saw 2 boys sitting on the beach.

"Hi guys" I yelled to them. They saw me and ran up to me

"Hello there who are you?"The thinner, nerdier looking one of the 2 asked me

"I'm Eddie." I told them "Who are you?"

"I'm Milton" The thinner, nerdier looking one told me

"Jerry" He offered out his hand and I shook it. He was slightly taller but instead of gingerish hair it was a dark brown

"So where did you guys come?" I asked

"I was about 10th and he was 2 positions behind me" Jerry said

"Where did you come?" Milton asked

"I think I was 16th" I mumbled hoping they wouldn't look at me any different

"I guess that's fine. I was hoping we wouldn't get the person who was last. Not to bothered if they were 2nd to bottom but 16th that's good mann" Jerry said. I couldn't decide if he was cheering me up or if he was being serious.

"I guess we have 2 people in the top 8 then. I worked out that each team should have 5 players if they were to keep it fair" Milton said. He looks like a nerd and I think now he is one.

We carried on talking and getting to know each other while waiting for the others to arrive. I found out Jerry is from Mexico who spends term time with his dad in California and was on his way home to visit him mum who he sees every holiday. He has 3 brothers and 4 sisters who spend their time between his mum and dad to. He was also going on about I think it was his cousin who he has to share the bed with every time he stays and he hates it. Milton on the other hand is an only child who should have been going to a summer camp when he got called. He lives in San Francisco like me just in another area which isn't actually too far from where I live.

After we got to know each other we decided to go and paddle in the sea so we could kill time. We had only been in the sea for not much more than 10 minutes when a boy with brown longish hair came running in. He looked like what a girl would call hot. I realised in a second that we would only have 1 girl on our team and that it would probably be him who would get with. He came in and sat on the sand looking shattered.

"Hi man, are you ok?" Jerry said going up to him

"Just tired that's all" The boy said

"I'm Jerry" Jerry said holding out his hand

"Jack" The boy now identified as Jack said as shaking his hand.

"So Jack where did you come?" Jerry asked him once he had re caught his breath

"2nd but only just and I got 6 boxes which will mean probably 6 items or things around camp" Jack said

"That's impressive" Milton told him "Was there any girls there where you were getting the boxes?"

"Eeerrmm I think there were 2 but when I left not everyone had arrived so there could be more. Why you ask?" Jack said

"Well Milton here has a theory that every team will have 1 boy and 1 girl and as you have arrived then next person to arrive will be the final member of our team and will be a girl. By the way I'm Eddie" I told him. Jack shook hands with both me and Milton.

"So where are we sleeping?" Jack asked

"Dunno yet but we were hoping we could get up in that tree house" Jerry answered to him

"What is there to climb up with?" Jack said

"Rotten stumps or trees" Milton said getting up to show him the tree

"This is easy to climb up. All we need is rope so we can all get up" Jack told us

"No you don't climb. We can't have one of our best players injured because of falling of a tree" Milton said to Jack while trying to move him away

"I do things like this if not higher and more complex at home" Jack told Milton

"Can't we just wait till the other one arrives before we do anything?" Milton asks

"Ok then" Jack said while re sitting down on the sand.

Not even 10 minutes later the other player turned up. It was a girl like Milton predicted who had quite long blond hair and surprising she had brown eyes. She walked in and did the same as Jack and sat down on the sand. Sadly I'm the only one who is in camp as the others have gone out to check the local area and I didn't want to go so stayed.

"Hi. I'm Eddie. What's your name?" I ask her

"Kim. Are we the only ones?" She says while looking around

"Na there are 3 others who are off looking at the local area." I tell her. Just after that the others come back.

"Guys our other player has arrived" I shout to them and they all come running over

When the others arrive they come and look at her like she is some goddess because even I will admit she is beautiful but I saw something between Jack and Kim like they knew each other. We all introduced each other.

"So where are we sleeping?" Kim asked

"Up there if Milton lets me climb" Jack tells her while pointing to the tree houses.

"Milton Just let him climb. I would feel much safer sleeping in a tree house or even a tree rather than on the floor." She told Milton

"Fine then but don't complain when you get injured" Milton says

"Whooo nerds got attuide" Jerry yells

Jack picks up a rope he found and climbed the tree very easily and got to the top and I saw him tie the rope around a tree and himself.

"Milton you can look now I'm tied to this tree" Jack yells to Milton from the top of the tree and Milton looked up and did a massive sign of relief

"Whats is it like up there?" Kim yelled to him

"Some of it is rotten but most of it is liveable for at least tonight." Jack yells back

"How many rooms are there? I would prefer not to share" Jerry now yells to Jack

"Enough liveable ones for us to each have our own" We all cheer and Jack joins us back on the beach. We make a bonfire as we can see it has started to go dark and light it. We were sitting there listening to a really funny story about Jerry and how he tried to catch a mouse when a basket appeared out of nowhere and Kim goes up to inspect it.

"Kim what's in there?" Milton asks

"There is a note and also food" She tells us. She walks back with the basket and sits back down.

"Read the note out" I tell her

"_Well done for completing your first challenge on the island but things will start to get harder. You are Team Water if you didn't already know and I have given you your final finishing places here in case you wanted to know. Should read them out" We all nod so she carries on "Jack 2nd, Me 6th, Jerry 10th, Milton 12th and Eddie 16th. You have also won a total of 10 boxes at the extra challenge which you will be given tomorrow. As you should know your food will be given out according to how well your team placed. I'm not going to tell you where you came as it will be a surprise on the amount of food you get on other days. These letters will be the form of communication between the island and the teams and I would start to think about who will be playing tomorrow in the treetop challenge_."

"What do we have in the bag?" I ask because I'm really hungry

"Some uncooked meat and veg" she says

"Can anyone cook because I can't?"Milton asks

"I used to work in a cafe but that was more chucking things in a pan" I tell them

"I can cook a bit but not in the open like this" Kim says

"Last time I used a oven it blew the kitchen up" Jerry says and we all turn to look at Jack

"Why you all looking at me and yes I can cook and I have cooked over a bonfire before. Can I see what we have Kim" Jack says.

He looks into the bag and tells us that he can make something for us. I decide to use this time to look fully around the camp to see what it actually looks like before it goes dark. It is almost the same the whole way down. Trees on one side and the beach on the other; There is also a river at one side of it which borders into he deep forest. I start making my way back to the beach when Jack calls saying diner is ready. He had made grilled chicken with some carrots on the side which are placed in a bag so we can all get at them as we are eating the chicken off the bone.

"I sure hope we have earned some plates and utensils." Kim says

"I reckon if we check out the whole of the tree house we might find something was there were a lot of cupboards up there and we might find something." Jack says

"I was just thinking how will I climb up the tree tonight? I'm not the best climber" Milton says.

"I can use a rope to pull you up there. There was a pulley system but the rope is all frayed." Jack says

"We can use the rope off the basket. It might be long enough" I say

After we finish Jack climbs up the tree and uses the rope to pull us all up when we got stuck. I actually made it 2 thirds up the tree before I fell and had to be pulled up. We all got to our rooms just as the last rays of sunlight left us and I know we were all wondering what the rest of our time on the island would hold in store for us.

**Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think and also follow and ****favourite**

**BingleBongle :D**


	3. Day 2

**Well here is the next chapter. Sorry for the late update if you read my other story you will know why. Thanks for all your reviews as when I open them and see all the nice words you have written it puts a smile on my face for the whole day. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It otherwise I wouldn't be watching the start of season 3 on Monday but I do own the other 16 characters **

* * *

**Jack POV**

I was the first one up so went to get the fire going again. I actually slept pretty well as I think I knew that no guards would come and get me in the night. I also quite like my team. They accepted me which was something which doesn't happen very often as I am normally the new kid and also I live is the cheapest places you could find and that sometimes is a tent. I just hope my dad is ok after what happened to him. I was also thinking if Kim remembered me. For about 9 months I lived in Seaford which is where Kim lives and we became very close. The way she acted last night meant that I think she didn't but then again she might not have wanted to say anything. I was bragged out of my thought by Kim.

"Hi sleep well?" she asks

"Yeh. The best sleep in a long while" I tell her

"You know I hope you still remember me?" She says to me

"I was actually thinking it was you who had forgotten me" I say to her

"I could never forget you. You made too much of an impact on my life" She tells me but before I could respond I could hear Milton moving about

"So are we keeping quiet then?" She whispers to me and I just nod.

"Morning guys. Anything arrived yet?" Milton asks us as he sits down

"No not yet but I reckon it's only about 7.30ish so I wasn't expecting anything yet" Jack tells us

It wasn't long before Jerry and Eddie joined us. It looks like I had the best sleep. Milton and Eddie were kept up by the animals making noises so I know they are total city men, Jerry couldn't get comfy and Kim was paranoid that something was going to get her in the night.

We heard a loud horn and then the basket arrived. I went to receive the basket and brought it back for us all to look at. It had some bread in it along with a little bit of butter and also another note in it along with 3 harnesses.

"Read the note out Jack" Eddie said

"_Moring Team Water, Hope you all slept well last night. Today you will need 3 players to do the treetop challenge Platform Pursuit. When the horn which you should have heard when we delivered your basket sounds please make your way to the game area which is noted on the back of this note all geared up and ready to go. The 2 players who aren't playing have to come as well_." I read out "There is bread and a bit of butter so I suppose were having toast" I say to the others. I set about to start toasting the bread. I've just been nominated as chief without any say.

"Who is going to do this challenge?" Kim asks

"I say Jack should do it as we say how quick he could climb up that tree" Eddie says

"And yesterday when we were crossing the platforms you were very quick at that" Kim adds in. I know all this is making me do the challenge which I'm actually not bothered about doing.

"I'll do it then but who else?" I ask

"I can't ask I'm petrified of heights" Milton says

"But how did you get across the platforms yesterday then?" Kim questions

"I don't have a clue I just kind of said if I don't do this then I would die anyway" He tells us

"Eddie was good at climbing the tree last night. He got 2 thirds up and considering he hasn't done anything like that before that's good" Kim says

"Going off that logic Kim that would also mean you would do it as Jerry didn't make it 1 metre up before falling" I tell Kim

"So will you to do it?" Jerry asks. I can tell he doesn't want to play

Sure and Ok was heard from them to and I dished up breakfast for us to each. We all then got clean in the river and filled up water bottles to take with us. We found them in one of the draws and we washed them a few times and I had a taste and it tasted fine so we filled them up and the others agree with me, its fine. I've had some really bad water and bad water bottles before. It couldn't have been 11 yet and it was already hot so I hoping that the challenge would be held in an cool, breezy place.

The horn went off so Me, Kim and Eddie got ready and all 5 of us set off to the games area. It wasn't that far and we were the 2nd team to arrive. A young man guided to stand under a banner which was blue and had a wave on it. The other team had a hill on their banner and it was green so I assumed it would be earth. I noticed that the girl and the boy who was behind me for a lot of yesterday are playing which won't be good. The team which was next to arrive was the fire team. They had the boy who beat me in there team but he wasn't playing which didn't surprise me as he was really bad on the platforms yesterday and that's where I overtook him before he overtook me in the puzzle stage where I had trouble doing the puzzle. The last team to arrive I guessed was wood as there banner was brown and had trees on it. Just after they arrived the Island Master arrived again out of nowhere.

"Moring guys, hope you slept well. In these bags are helmets for all of you. They have you names written on them so you can forget about fighting over who gets which helmet." He chucks each team a bag which contained the helmets. I was the one who caught our bag so got the helmets out. Our helmets were blue and had what I assume to be our logo the wave on it with our names in white underneath. I gave out each helmet to the correct player. I looked over and saw each team's helmet matched their colour, Red for Fire with their symbol the flame on it, Green for Earth with their symbol a hill on it and Brown for Wood with their symbol the tree on it.

"Today's challenge is called Platform Pursuit as you should know. There are sets of platforms but on top of each other across the river. Each player will have a row of platforms to themselves. The aim of the game is to get all 5 dice from the top row into the bottom row as quick as you can in the correct order. For the people on the top row, you will have the order on one side and you will also have the dice tied onto different parts of the platforms and will drop it onto the people on the middle row. The middle row will be collecting the dice from the top row and then passing them to the bottom row. This row will also be the communication row as they will be able to hear both rows. The bottom row has the job of putting the dice in the baskets in order from when the middle row gives it to you. I will give you 2 minutes to discuses tactics.

"So where do you guys want to go?" I ask them

"I'm not brill with heights so can I go bottom please?" Eddie asks and me and Kim both nod

"Guys the one tip I can give is to make sure the passes are strong and that they are on target" Milton says and me, Eddie and Kim all nod.

"Guys communicate. That's the one tip I've learnt from watching reality TV" Jerry says.

"Kim top or middle?" I ask her

"Eeeerrrmm middle if that's fine with you" She says

"That's fine" I say. I did want to go top but didn't want to say anything

"Times up guys. Can I have all players who are competing to follow me and the people not playing to follow my companion here to the watching area" The Island Master said and we walked off following the correct people.

We got to the river after a short walk. I was that there was 4 sets of platforms set out each in a different colour. The blue one which I assumed was us was at the end which is quite good. I then saw that the trees that the platforms were attached to had stumps on for climbing so I knew that climbing them would be part of the challenge.

"There's something I forgot to tell you. You would have to climb the tree before the challenge has started. When you have think you have done and it is correct, you would be able to pull down the banner showing your teams symbol. Only once that has been shown have you finished the challenge. I will give you 2 minutes to get to your tree and decide who is doing what" The Island Master tells us before walking over to a platform.

"Still on for the same?" I ask and the others nods

"Which order should we climb in?" Kim asks

"I say Jack, then you then me. Jack as soon as your up there then get the first dice and then pass it to Kim as soon as she is in position then she will pass it to me when I'm up" Eddie says and Me and Kim agree

"Take your position and 3...2...1...Go!" The Island Master shouts to us

I immediately start climbing and it isn't long before I reach the top. When I get up there I see I'm the first to arrive so I cross the other side of the platforms to see the order. On my was I pass a green dice tied to the bottom of the first platform, a sliver one tied to the top, a red one on one side, blue one on the other and the brown one in the middle of the end platform. I reach the end when Kim gets onto to her platform. Green, Blue, Red, Brown, Silver is our order. I quickly run back to the first platform untie it.

"Kim the first dice is here" I yell to Kim and she comes running across with a massive net. When we are in position I drop the dice and it lands perfectly in her net. She then passes it on to Eddie who has now arrived on his platform. As I begin untying the blue dice I look at the others. Fire are dropping all the dice in any order to sort out later. Earth are untying there 2nd dice but the person on the bottom platform hasn't climbed up yet and Wood have only just climbed up to the top. I guess they let the wrong person climb first.

We carry on what we are doing and when we are on our last dice, I notice the fire banner flying. I guess there tactic worked. I then notice Wood dropping a dice over the edge of the platform meaning that they can't win.

"Jack the order is Green, Blue, Red, Silver then Brown" Kim yells to me. I check the order and realise its wrong.

"Kim its Brown then Silver not Silver then Brown" I yell back I can see her yelling it to Eddie who then runs trying to change the order. I then see him pull our banner meaning that we are 2nd. I then see Earth's Banner fly about 5 seconds after ours did. Wood I can see only has 3 dice in and they give up.

I then see Eddie climb down and tell Kim to go next and I'll be down once she gets off. I look around and can see a lot of the island. High trees, deep valleys, Massive waterfalls along with streams and hills. The whole middle area is full of trees which would be perfect for hiding or maybe a camping challenge, I look down and see Kim is finished so start to climb down.

We walk back to camp discussing what we could have done differently. I personally think it was our carefulness which meant we were slower than Fire but also their person on the top platform was like a monkey collecting all those dice. We make it to camp and see a whole lot of items set on the beach and Jerry and Milton looking at them.

"Hi guys" I yell to them.

"Well done. 2nd is amazing before you start doubting yourself. You had no chance of catching Fire. They were too quick. But I think on the other hand the items you won yesterday" Milton said when running up the beach to us along with Jerry.

We walked down the beach to see what we had won. There was a lot of wood knocking about which I think could be used to fix the tree houses as there were holes in the floor and roofs and also to build walkways to other parts as the paths which were there are now non-extinct. There was also a lot of rope which could be used for many things. There was also massive net which could be placed under the tree house to catch anything which could fall. There were also some plates and cutlery and cooking utensils like a saucepan and frying pan along with matches and sleeping bags which will be one of the things we will be thankful for having over the next week.

"Yes a plate. Thanks to whoever heard me last night" Kim said

"A sleeping bag. I think I might sleep" Milton said

"Swag we got matches" Jerry told us all swag like picking them up

"What can we use the wood for?" Eddie asks

"Easy doing things in the tree house, do remember it's our home for the next few weeks" I tell Eddie

"How are we going to move it? It looks pretty heavy" Milton says while pointing out the obvious

"With the ropes duh" Kim said taking the words out my mouth

"No need to use that tone" Milton tells her off in a playful way

We moved all of our items into areas in the tree house for safe keep as we hadn't figured out the tides yet. We then set about moving all the wood into the trees so we can move it into places when we are put here. We decided that Me and Jerry would be on the platform pulling the rope which would lift the wood. Kim would be on the tree making sure it doesn't hit anything and Milton and Eddie were putting the rope around the wood and tying it so it wouldn't fall out. For some reason and I think it was because of Milton we were wearing our helmets. This process took all afternoon I reckon as it was about 5ish when we next sat down on the beach. Till dinner came we decided to go into the sea. We had a great time swimming, splashing each other, and diving/jumping over waves. It must have been close to 7 when we decided to get out and shower (Yes they provided us with 1 flushing toilet and 1 shower which had solar heated hot water so whoever was in first had hot water and who ever went in last). I had opted to take last shower today as I had been bathing in rivers which were freezing for the last few weeks so the cold water was nothing new for me but for the others had been having warm showers and baths for as long as they could remember, it was going to take some getting used to. Kim had pulled I'm a girl card so us boys had to let her take first shower but we are on a cycle so at some point I will get first shower.

By the time we had finished showering it was about 8 and the horn was heard and we knew that meant food time. The basket appeared holding a little less food than yesterday but still a lot to eat. It also had a note on it again.

"What dies the note say Jack?" Kim asked

"_Team Water well done for coming 2__nd__ in Platform Pursuit, and you food for the next 24 hours are dependent on that as I told you yesterday. I am also telling you that each challenge you play you will not only be receiving food but also points depending on how you play. In the escape, if you reach it, whoever has the most points will have an advantage and whoever has the least will have a disadvantage. For every challenge if you come 1__st__ then you receive 10 points, 2__nd__ 6 points, 3__rd__ points and if you come last then you receive no points. You are currently joint first with 16 points._" I read out

"So that means we were first yesterday" Eddie says

"And Fire were 2nd as they won today so they can be the only ones who could equal us" Milton points out. We don't call him a nerd for nothing.

"I can do something with this food if you want me to" I tell the others. I've cooked with these ingredients before. There was ok and sure heard around camp. I set about cooking the meal. When I gave it to them they noticed that there was less food than yesterday but nobody complained as we still all had enough to eat. After we finished we all mutually decided that we would do our own things so I climbed up into one of the empty rooms of the tree house to think. It wasn't long before Kim joined me.

"Hi can I join you. There's nothing to do" Kim said

"Sure. I was just thinking" I tell her

"What about?" She asks

"Life" I respond. We sat there in silence. She then leaned her head on my shoulder like she used to do before I left.

"You know I wasn't kidding this morning when I said you changed my life" Kim says quietly breaking the silence. I guessed that she wasn't this morning.

"How? All I've ever done to people is break hearts by leaving" I mutter to her still keeping the quietness between us.

"Well there are a few things. 1- You got me back into karate. I was going to quit as I hated my old dojo but then I met you who went to a different dojo. One I had never heard of and I joined and still there now. 2- This was really funny actually. About 2 weeks after you left, your name was taken off the register and people had begun to realise you had left and Donna and her posse came up to me and said why did you talk to him because now he's left because of talking to you. Now I'll never date him. I said back that he left for personal reasons and that he would of probably left because of you talking and flirting with him. What was funny was that someone recorded it and put it online and her boyfriend found it and then dumped her." Kim said. She then trailed off like she was going to say something but didn't

"I suppose that was funny about what happened to Donna" I said

"She had a massive melt down in school when they broke up." Kim tells me

Before we could talk any further, Milton calls telling me that it's almost sun down and if Kim was with me as he couldn't find her. I tell him that Kim was with Me and that we were on our way down. We all climbed up into the tree house to go to bed. We had fixed doors and roofs on our own rooms so now we could escape each other if we needed to. I was also glad of a sleeping bag tonight and left dreaming about what was in store for us.

**Well let me know what you think and also review and follow**

**BingleBongle :D**

**Response**** to reviews:**

**J and K Forever: I'm really glad you love my story and well hope this update is good enough **

**K (guest): Thanks for your review I had a really goofy smile on my face for an hour**

**KarateGirl77: Thanks and hope you like this one to**

**Scarlett (Guest): Glad you like it and I was trying to go for something different **


	4. Day 3

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. I've also just watched Spyfall (yes I know it came out in the UK on Monday but sadly I didn;t get to watch it till today). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' it but I do own the other 16 characters (even if you don't meet them all) **

* * *

**Milton POV**

I woke up to the sound of waves and laughter. I climbed out of my sleeping bag and saw that Jack and Kim were sitting around a fire. I had noticed that Kim had gone to find Jack last night. I also saw them yesterday morning sitting around the fire chatting about something. I caught the end when they said 'Are we keeping quiet?' which has left me with some questions. I reckon they have just kissed but then again on the first day it looked like they knew each other so then again it might be more. Only time would tell.

"Morning Milton" Kim said to me

"Morning. It's already hot today at this time. What time is it?" I said. I might be smart but out in the outdoors I'm completely useless

"I would say around 8ish so that means that we should receive a basket soon and we would have to wake the other boys up" Jack said looking up at the sky

"Jerry is awake as I saw him getting up when I was coming down" Kim says

"And Eddie was up when I was coming down" I told them

Just then the loud horn sounded and the basket was delivered to us which Kim got. The other boys also appeared at the same time.

_"Morning Team Water, Hope you slept well. Today is a water challenge which means that you will need wetsuits. There are 5 included but only the people who are playing will need them. The challenge is called The Great Race and 3 of you will be playing and 2 of those will be Jerry and Milton. You get to choose the other. When the horn sounds go to the games area and today you will NOT need helmets"_ Kim read out. I began thinking about what would be included in The Great Race as I'm not the best of swimmers. I saw Kim give Jack the basket which I think I saw some fruit.

"We have 5 rolls of bread and a selection of fruit which might not keep in this heat so we all get 1 roll and whatever fruit we would like" Jack told us all. I helped myself to the roll and a pear along with some apple. We had decided that we would keep the remaining fruit in the shade of the forest area to hope that it would keep till tonight.

"Guys who going to be our other swimmer?" Eddie asked

"Just to let you know I'm not the best swimmer" I said

"Doesn't matter Milton as long you give your best we don't care ok" Jack said and I nodded

"Don't put me in. I'm super slow as well and The Great Race sounds like it's either a mega long race or a swimming obstacle race" Eddie said

"Kim you or me? Jack asked

"Don't mind" She replied

"Rock, Paper, Scissors and whoever loses has to do the challenge" Jerry suggested and we all agreed

"Rock, Paper, Scissors" They said and they both picked rock

"Rock, Paper, Scissors" And this time they both went for scissors

"Rock, Paper, Scissors" They both picked rock again

"Rock, Paper, Scissors" Kim went for rock and Jack went for paper

"Jack your swimming" Jerry said.

I went over to the baskets and gave out the wetsuits. They were black and had blue arms and blue down the side of the body and legs. They also had our wave logo on it to the left side with our name underneath. They looked actually really nice.

"Guys I'm saying sorry for letting you down now" I say as I really want them to know I'm not the best and will cause us to come last.

"Milton as I said earlier as long as you do your best. I couldn't give one where you come" Jack tells me again

"Milton Jack's right we all couldn't care if you were last as long as you gave 100%" Eddie says

"If it makes you feel any better I'm not brilliant as swimming either" Jerry said actually making me feel better for once. We have only been here for just under 2 days and he has made me miss home a lot.

After we finished we decided to clean up and Kim wanted to sun bathe and we found a ball which we were playing catch with. It wasn't long after that which the horn sounded and so we all went down to the games area which we were the first there. It was Earth which arrived next. I saw that there wetsuits were the same design as ours just that instead of blue it was green. Just after them it was Wood which arrived just after Earth had the same design also but had brown instead of green or blue. The Island Master then appeared out of nowhere

"Morning." But before the Island Master could continue Fire turned up.

"Sorry were late but Don held us up" A boy named James said. He had done up his wetsuit so we could see his name unlike the rest of us who had our legs in but the upper part wasn't done. James was quite tall and was very built in muscle and I could see him being in competition with Jack for girls and I could also picture him as a player. Many of years hidden in the background has helped me picture. It doesn't always work as I assumed that about Jack but he is nothing like that.

"Well Fire please head to your stand. Jerry, Eddie, James, Emma, Joanna, Charlotte, Felix and Anna will all be playing and 1 other person from each team. It is called The Great Race and it is basically a race. There are 3 sections. The first part will be with the current working with you then with no current and finally swimming against the current. Luckily for you only 1 person will swim each section and you get to chose because were being nice. You will be holding a baton which you will pass on to the others after pulling yourself onto the platform that they are standing on. I'll give you a minute to discuss tactics." The Island Master said then disappearing

"How does he do that?" I heard one of the girls from Wood say

"I reckon Milton, Jerry then Jack" Kim said

"Can't I go first?" Jerry pleaded

"I've seen you in the sea Jerry and your better than Milton so you will be better going second. No offence Milton" Kim told Jerry

"None Taken" I say as I didn't feel offended just having the truth said.

"Ok then times up. I did say I'll give you a minute. Ok everyone now follow me" The Island Master said after appearing out of nowhere. We then began walking down a lane which as we walked further down it got muddier so I knew water was near. We then reached a fork in the road.

"Those who are playing to the left and the others to the right" The Island Master said to us

We said goodbye and walked to the left. It wasn't down the lane we came across a massive river which I could see 2 platforms out. The first leg was a straight leg, 2nd started of straight and then had to turn a corner which was quite wide and then the last person had to finish turning this massive corner and then had 2 smaller ones before the finish.

"I give you 2 minutes to sort out who is going where then we will take you to your platform" The Island Master told us.

"We still on for Milton, Jerry then me" Jack said to us

"Yep. Good luck guys" Jerry said

I then went to the starting platform and saw Jerry and Jack talking to each other while getting into the boat. I then looked around and saw Eddie and Kim on one of the banks of the river. Kim noticed that I saw her and gave me the thumbs up which is what I needed. I then noticed the boat carrying the other players out to their platforms leave.

"Ok are you ready?" The Island Master said and we nodded

"On your marks... Get set... Go!" With that I jumped in and started swimming. The current was giving me the boost I needed but it wasn't long before I fell into last place. I could hear the people shouting and cheering us on. When I arrived at the platform I saw I was really far behind the others and Jerry gave me his hand to help me onto the platform. I then gave him the baton and he jumped off into the water. When I looked out I saw that Earth had pulled out quite far into the lead as they were almost at the next platform then Fire was in 2nd place. They were too far behind Earth for them to catch up but were quite a way in front of Wood which was slowly being caught by Jerry. I looked ahead and Jack gave me thumbs up saying that he knows that I tried my best.

Jerry was almost neck and neck with the swimmer from Wood when they reached the platform. I saw Jack give a hand to Jerry like did to me which meant that Jack got the upper hand. Once Jack set off I saw that Wood adopted the same approach that we did and gave there player a helping hand but it was too late as Jack was too far in front. He was really quick. I then looked to the finish where Earth finished. Jack was catching Fire up but they crossed the line before Jack could catch them. I would say another 20 meters and Jack would have beaten them.

I saw that Earth were all celebrating together. I think they have had a bad run then which means this is good for them. One of the girl's from Fire came and pushed passed me and knocked me to the floor and when she looked back at what she did she just sniggered. She was on leg 1 with me.

Jack ran up to me and helped me up. We then went over to where the others were and began walking back to camp.

"I call first shower" Jerry yells as we get back into camp

"It's your turn anyway" I say to him. As we all walk off to other areas of the camp to sort ourselves out Kim pulls me towards her.

"Milton before you say anything. We all know you're a weak swimmer and we could all see that you tried your best so don't apologise for anything" Kim tells me which actually makes me quite scared of her.

Just as I walk back into to camp I see that Jack and Eddie have got changed into their trunks and were now in the sea. Kim then took off the top and shorts (don't worry she had a bikini on) and ran in to join them. I was going to look at the wildlife around here but then decided it was too hot and went and joined them.

"Did Jerry actually take a shower?" Eddie asked

"Not a hot one. Apparently he got something cold and slimy down his wetsuit and wants to wash himself." Jack said. I noticed that Jack and Jerry had become good friends just like I had with Eddie.

"Do you think we will ever get a break from playing all these activities?" Kim asked

"I doubt it" Eddie says "What! I just don't think the Island Master will be giving out rest days anytime soon" Eddie counteracts after we give he a weird look.

"I dunno. We might get the odd 1 or 2 I reckon" Jack says.

Jerry then chucks a ball at us so we get very wet. We weren't standing out very deep and then Jerry comes and splashes us so Kim jumps on him and holds him under the water

"Not cool Kim not cool" Jerry says when Kim finally lets him up and the Jerry tries jumping at Kim but instead hits the water and gets Jack soaked. Jerry then looks up and sees Jack standing over him and swims away. Jack then swims after him and we all follow him. We all decide to play catch with the ball and we must have stayed in the water till it was about 5ish and Jerry got cold and decided to go and have his shower now. Jack and Kim went and sat by one of the trees talking about something. Whatever Jack was saying was making Kim laugh

"Do you think there is something going on between Jack and Kim?" Eddie asks bringing me out of my thoughts

"Yep. They are so close even after 2 days" I say

"I think they might of met before as on the first day I'm sure they both had a look on their faces which said I know who you are" Eddie tells me

"So it isn't just me who thought that then" And Eddie laughs

"I would say Jerry might of noticed but from what I can tell he is confused and stupid" Eddie say and I nod

"I heard Jack say to Kim something like are we keeping this a secrete and Kim nodded so there must have been something" I tell Eddie but before he could reply Jerry shouts that he is out of the shower.

When I come out I see that a fire has been lit and Jack has been in the other shower. We have 2 but one is coldish water only. One has so much hot water and the other has a bit which was heated by the sun.

"Jack did you take another cold shower?" I ask him

"Yeah why?" He asks

"It because you could have had a warmish shower yet you chose to shower in the ice tank" he laughs at my choice of words

"Milton have you ever taken a cold shower before you came here" I shook my head "That is why I take the what you guys call the cold shower as for it it's warm" Jack said

"Jack I know this is personal but how do you know all this stuff. This is more than a few odd days camping" I asked him

"It's complicated. Maybe another day" He said while still attending the fire.

The horn then sounds and the basket arrives. I still don't know who delivers it.

"There's less than yesterday but enough to eat a decent meal" Jack said as the others had come.

Jack began working on the meal with Kim helping him with the chopping and Jack was talking to Jerry. Eddie had returned from taking a shower and I began talking to him.

"Are you sporty back home?" I asked him

"Not really. I hate P.E but I have just started to take Karate and swimming lessons to get me fitter" Eddie says

"What belt?" I ask

"Just got my orange belt last week but I haven't been going for too long"

"I've been going to karate as well but that is to stop people from bullying me for taking French Horn lessons but sadly I'm still a yellow belt." I tell him

"French horn so you can read music" I nod

"Guys dinner is served" Jack calls and we walk over and he hands us some pots which have some rice and chicken on top.

"Jack are you sure the chicken is fully cooked?" I asked him

"Milton I assure you its fully cooked and if it isn't well I have the thickest chunks so it would be me who gets ill" Jack said which made me feel a bit better

"Guys what did the note say which came with the basket?" Eddie asked

"Erm let me look" Kim says while getting up to go to the basket

"_Team Water. Well done for coming 3rd today in the Great Race. Here is your food for tonight and just a tip to go with it make sure your chicken is fully cooked. Overall you are 2nd with 18 points._" Kim reads out

"Is that it?" Jack asks and Kim nods. We then return to eating dinner is silence.

"After dinner we should play some sort of game" Jerry said breaking a silence which had broken out among for most of dinner.

"What game?" Kim said carefully and if I've learnt anything about Jerry over the last few days

"I was thinking because we don't know each other brilliantly well yet we could do this game which you make up 2 truths and a lie and we have to guess which 1 is the lie. You up for it" Jerry said and we all nodded.

"I'll start. I'm half Mexican, I'm supposed to be living with my dad at the minute and I'm currently number 3 in California in Dance. What do you say?"

"1 sec I'm just going to get something" Jack says before climbing up the tree into his room without even taking the safe way up. He then appears not even after a minuite and climbs onto a lower branch before jumping down and landing perfectly.

"Here some paper each so we write down our predictions so we don't cheat" Jacks tells us as he gives out the paper. I write down that the lie is that he is third in California at dance. Eddie agrees with me, Kim went for He's half Mexican and Jack went for living with his dad.

"Jack you are right well done. You go next." Jerry says

"So you're supposed to be living with your mum at this point in time" Kim confirms and Jerry nods

"Ok for mine erm lets see I've never met my mum, I've been to 18 different schools in my life and I'm a second degree black belt" Jack said. I could all see us thinking about it. I went for the 18 different schools as no one can do that.

When we held them up, Jerry was the only 1 who hadn't gone for the schools one and went for that he hadn't met his mum.

"You are all wrong. I'm a 3rd degree black belt" I was shocked

"How have you been to 18 different to schools? That's like every 6 months you move school" I say

"It's complicated. Maybe I'll tell you one day but not yet" Jack said looking down

"Milton your next" Jerry says. I had figured out what I was going to say

"Ok. I have never scored below an A in an exam, I'm dating someone and that I'm supposed to be Mr Greenway's science camp at the current point in time" I said without a fault. The others began to write down there predictions. Jack and Kim went for that I had never scored below an A in an exam, Jerry went for that I'm dating someone and Eddie for science camp.

"It's I've never scored below an A as once just once I scored a B and below you ask Jerry I'm dating a nice girl named Julie." I say feeling quite proud of myself

"Kim you got that right you go next" Jerry said

"Ok then. I've won Seaford Beauty pageant, I've never asked a boy out and I've never dumped someone" I actually know Kim won the beauty pageant as I saw her picture in the California newspaper my dad was reading. I'm sure Kim has had a boyfriend before so I don't know so I went for that she has never asked a boy out. I saw that Jack had put the same as me but Jerry and Eddie went for that she has never dumped someone.

"She's going to say were all wrong now" Eddie says and we all laugh a bit

"Sadly no I'm not Eddie as Jack and Milton got it right. I've never asked a boy out" Kim said

"Seriously you have never asked a boy out" Jerry said almost shocked

"I've been asked out but I've never asked someone out. I believe that the boy should make the first move" Kim says looking in the direction of Jack like she's trying to hint at something.

"Ok then. Eddie your turn" Jerry says

"I work in a cafe, I have dancing lessons and I have broke my arm twice" I decided that since Eddie loves food that he couldn't work in a cafe so went for that. Everyone else had the same idea apart from Jack who put that Eddie was having dancing lessons.

"You are all wrong. I have never broken my arm but have broken my wrist twice" Eddie said.

After we finished that we realised that it had really overcast and it was going to rain so we all went into the tree house. When we got up there it started lashing it down with rain and it began going dark. We all then said goodnight and went our separate ways for the night.

**Well what do you think? Let me know and also follow and favourite. **

**BingleBongle :D**

**P.S. I love all your reviews they all make me smile :D**


	5. Day 4

**Here is the next chapter. I wanted to write this earlier but I had 2 presentations due in and 2 essay type things due in the same week along with going to college open days (I'm British so it's one of the routes for 16-18 year olds) and I can't write on Monday's and Tuesday's (But I do finish school on earlier on Wednesday's). There is also a reference to a TV show in here so let's see if you can figure it out. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kickin' It or anything else I mention**

* * *

**Kim POV**

I woke it to sounds of raindrops on the roof and twigs snapping. I get up and look out. I see that it's still quite early and when I walk out of my room I hear Jerry and Eddie snoring away. Milton's room is quite and Jack's door is open so that means he is awake. I look out as the tree is slippy and don't really want to climb down and I spot him sitting on a branch on the tree just a bit lower down. I go down to where he is sitting. He looks up at me and moves along the branch.

"Morning" He whispers to me

"Morning, what's the time?" I ask him as he has the best knowledge of all this stuff.

"It's hard to tell with the rain but I would say about 6ish" He replies back

"Do you even sleep?" I ask as whenever I wake up he is awake and looks like he had been awake for hours

"Yes I do. I reckon I beat you guys to sleep as when my head hits the pillow I'm out like a light bulb." He says

"Do you think there will be a challenge today?" I ask

"Not if this rain stays like this as it's highly likely it will turn into a tropical thunder storm and those you are better not travelling" Jack says.

"How did you know that? We don't get many tropical storms?" I ask

"Let's just say that I have been in a tropical storm and it wasn't pretty" He said very bluntly

"Is there anything you haven't done?" I say with a slight chuckle

"Apart from being blown up by a volcano wait I have been by a lava flow so no" He says and I laugh "I'm serious. I woke up and there was a lava flow about 500 yards away from our tent but I guess that's what you get when you camp on Hawaii" I carry on laughing so I almost fall off the branch but Jack holds onto me.

"You know we might be safer in a room so your or mine?" He asks

"Erm yours mine is a mess" I say and he chuckles a bit

"You haven't changed once have you" I just shook my head.

"I see you have" I tell him

"In what ways?" I laugh at his tone

"Well I can see you have a lot more muscle for starters, you're a lot stronger and you look a lot hotter than what you used to" He laughs at me

"Well you missy have just admitted I was hot back then and even hotter now" I know I'm blushing as he said that

There was a loud rumble of thunder and I jump into Jack's arms. Only Jack knew I had a fear of thunder as he accidently found out when I was his house when there was a storm and he figured it out. I made his swear to secrecy but then he moved 2 weeks later so it never bothered me who he told if he did tell anyone because they hopefully didn't know who I was.

"It's ok its just thunder" Jack whispers in my ear. We then hear some of the wood creaking meaning that someone else was awake. I got out of his lap and sat on the bed when Milton appeared in the doorway.

"Did you hear that?" Milton asked and we nodded

"It's like one of those tropical storms I've read about. I doubt that there will be a challenge" Milton carried on saying. He then turned to begin to walk out the room and turned back

"What were you guys doing in the same room?" Milton asked

"Well we were sitting on a branch but then Kim almost slipped and the rain got heavier so we came into the room to be safer" Jack explained to him

"Can I join you? I'm bored and the others are still asleep I think" Milton asked and we nodded

"So Milton what do you think of the island so far?" I asked him

"Well there is a very unique species living all over here which I want to see more but to be honest I miss home a lot" He said

"But weren't you supposed to be a summer camp which you would be away from home" Jack said

"Yes I was but it was only a phone call away from home so I felt happier but here I have no communication what so ever"

"That's very true" I said in response

"Don't you miss home Kim?" Jack asked me

"Yes a lot but to be honest I'm actually doing something because otherwise I would be helping at the dojo in the morning twice a week but that is about it. I just keep thinking of my mum and how she doesn't have me around at the minute and my dad is away as well" I'm sure I saw Milton hold back a few tears

"That's sad. Your mum lost both people at the same time" Milton said "What about you Jack?" I turn to look at him

"I don't have a home to miss if anything I'm probably safer here" he said like it didn't matter

"What you mean?" Milton asked

"I'm not ready to tell you yet but I will in time" Jack says

We looked out and we see that the rain had lessened and Jerry walked into the room with his hair a complete mess and me and Jack started laughing

"What?" Jerry questioned and Jack pointed to his hair. I saw that Jack had a spoon in his room for some reason and showed him and Jerry screamed quite loud and very girlish and ran out the room.

"Guys I would say it's almost 8ish. I'll go down and get the food and top up our water bottles" Jack said

"I won't let you go down Jack. You could get injured" Milton says

"I have done much worse such as scrambling up a waterfall in winter when the water is beginning to freeze and I didn't have any safety ropes or netting" Jack said

"Fine but don't blame me when you hurt yourself" Milton said in a grumble

"Kim come and work the ropes" Jack shouted after he had left the room and I walk over to where the rope pulley system is

"Oh so the great Jack Brewer wants ropes" I joke with him

"Nope just to pull the bag up so I don't have to"

"You are lazy aren't you" He just nods his head.

Jack climbs down to the bottom of the tree in record speed and just as his feet touch the ground the horn sounds and the bag is delivered. Jack walks over to the bag and picks it up and attaches it to the rope which I pull up with help from Jerry. Jack then goes and fills up our water bottles including Eddie's which he stole from his bedroom while he was sleeping. Jack then climbed back up the tree without any problem but being slightly slower than usual. He walked back into his room which is where we were and Eddie followed him in behind.

"Morning guys, have you seen the rain?" Eddie asked

"This is nothing compared to a few hours ago" I said

I looked into the bag and there was a note on top with some bread, butter, cheese and ham under it.

"Kim read the note" Milton asked

"_Morning Team Water, I hope you all slept well. There is no challenge today for 2 reasons: 1- There is a storm warning so we are keeping you safe by not coming out. We say remain in your shelter and 2- Some teams don't know how to cook Chicken and have food poisoning so we have to let them have a rest day. I would recommend that this day is used wisely as you never know when the next rest day is or even if there is one"_ I read out

"At least they care" Jerry said breaking the silence

"I wasn't to know which team didn't know how to cook chicken. It's been taught in school for as long as I remember that chicken has to be fully cooked with no pink bits" Milton says

"Chicken isn't supposed to be pink. No wonder I failed food tech" We all laugh at Jerry and go back to finishing our sandwiches.

"So what are we going to do today?" I ask

"I have a few ideas. We could either or do both I suppose. We could get to know each other better so we trust each other more or we could explore other parts of the tree-house to see what other teams have left behind and if they are any use to us" Eddie says

"I like the idea of exploring the other areas" Jack said

"Of course you would" I sat to Jack

"I don't. Someone could get hurt" Milton said and Jack went over to the window

"It looks like that there is some wire all above the old section like as a safety feature" Eddie walks over to the window

"Jack but isn't the connectors on the other side and the plank between them has gone" Eddie tell Jack

"But we do have spare wood which could be used" Jerry says

"We can use that and hold with rope for platforms for today" Jack tells us as it looks like he had some sort of plan going in his head

"Jack the wood is heavy and it would get slippy in this rain" Milton said. He was beginning to annoy me with his overprotection on us.

"Look Milton there isn't much rain getting through at the minute and also it look likes the clouds are getting lighter so less rain" Jack tried to reason with him

"I don't really want to go on wood when it's wet" Milton said

"Well you can help us get the wood in place and if the safety rope system is good enough you can come over on that. It's a strong wire" Jack said to him

"Fine but I will go if I feel safe" Milton says to us all

After that we got to work. We moved some of the wood into place and Jack walked across before it started lashing it down again so we couldn't carry on but Jack had brought over a locked box which Milton was trying to open, some notes written in some form of symbols which me, Eddie and jack were trying to translate and Jerry was working on the ropes to attach some more planks of wood for when the rain eased off again.

"This is soo frustrating" I said as I chucked the book down. We had decoded about 3 pages in total and it still didn't make any sense.

"Guys I got it open" Milton yelled as he ran into the room the rest of us were in

"What's in it?" I asked as I was excited. He brought the box in. It was the first time I had seen it. It was a goldish sort of box which you could tell had been clearly rusted over time with a few jewels on it which you could tell from the way they were are also fake. He sat down in the circle we were sitting in and held out a diary, a necklace, bracelet, some tins of beans, a spare key along with some charms which must have fallen off something. Eddie get's given the diary and I get the necklace which looks familiar to me. We passed them round so we all got to see everything.

"Whoever this was must have left in a rush. She never finished her last entry" Jerry said as he flicked through the book

"Let's see" Eddie said while grabbing the book off him

"He's right. Its mid sentence and also only half a page unlike the usual page" Eddie says while looking through the book

"Guys I recognise this necklace" I tell them

"What do you mean Kim?" Jack asked me

"It's almost like I've seen it before" I say

"Well in that case let's go back over and see what else we can find" Jerry says getting up

"I'm going to stay here and see what I can decode" Milton tells us and we nod

We see that when we go out that the rain had reduced and that we could go across. We had attached a rope onto the safety device so we could pull it back over. Jack went first and I was behind him. We had some wood over there from this morning but we hadn't checked all the room when we found the things and the rain. We began checking some of the other rooms and realised that whoever stayed at this camp last all left in a rush. I walked back into the room which we found the box in earlier and I looked in the draws. In the bottom one I found another book which had some more pictured in. One of the girls still looked familiar. I heard Jack walk in as I turned the page onto the last page. What I saw shocked me.

"Kim are you ok?" Jack asked me getting worried

"I've seen this picture before" I said showing him the picture

"She kind of looks likes you" He says while looking at the picture

"In what way?" I asked him clearly not seeing how we look similar

"You have the same pretty eyes" I look away because I know I'm blushing

We sit in a silence then we get up and start looking around for more things. We don't find anything more but we do end up landing in an awkward position when I turn around and Jack is there so we both tumble to the ground with me landing on top of him.

"Sorry" I mumble and looking away to try and cover my blush.

"No prob. I think we need to get back" Jack says looking out the window

"Good idea" I reply to him as we walk out the room. It's raining heavy again and I think it's getting late afternoon so were better off getting back. We walk over to where the others (apart from Milton) are currently sitting.

"So what have you found today?" I ask them and Eddie begins to go on about a different diary he found. We had decided that whoever was here last had left in a rush as they way the rooms were left and also the other diary had been left mid sentence as well. Milton then came back into the room.

"I've found out more of what the diary is telling us" Milton says showing us the decoded message. It was saying about a great danger controlling the Island Master and to keep our wits about us. It was also going on about a great evil who want world domination and how not everyone will escape.

"What else did you find?" Milton asked

"I found this picture which I'm sure I've seen somewhere else" I decide to tell them so I pass the picture round

"I reckon this picture is about 50 years old which would link with the diaries so is it a Grandma maybe" Milton said while looking at the picture. As soon as he said Grandma I knew where I had seen the picture before

"Thanks Milton I now know where I have seen this picture. It's in my Grandma's photo book" I told them

"So that leaves the question of how is your grandma's picture on this island" Jack said. We didn't talk anymore on the topic as the horn then sounded for dinner and Jack went to get it. He also then remained down to cook it as he found some dry land and he then brought it up for us. There wasn't a note yet according to Jack we had more food then yesterday but not as much as the first day so that means we got the 2nd place food so we were left how they decided who got which food.

At dinner we talked about what made the people who used to stay here leave so quickly. Jerry suggested that that either they all went for a toilet break at the same time and got kidnapped or a dinosaur came out of the jungle and ate them all. Eddie said that a plane come and saved them so left which I suppose is reasonable. Milton just said that the Island Master called them. Jack said that he didn't know because with this island you never know. I was too busy thinking about the photo to answer.

After we finished our meal we all went to our rooms as we were all tired from the days findings. I got given everything from the room which we have lead to believe that is my Grandma's so I was reading the diary. Some of the things in there were very surprising. My Grandma faced similar things to me with them having challenges every day, a massive tropical storm blowing through about halfway through and having a member of their team captured for 6 days. I hope that not everything which happened to her happens to me or my team. She then also mentions having a crush on a guy called Sam Crawford back at home and now I think that she married him as my Grandfather is called Sam. Only as I finished the book did I realise how late it had become and which I looked out I saw that all the lights were off in the other rooms and decided that I should get some sleep and maybe things will make more sense in the morning.

**Did you spot the reference? Did you enjoy it? **

**Tell me in a review and also favourite and follow**

**BingleBongle :D**

**Response to Reviews: **

**J and K Forever: Thanks for both reviews and your welcome for the shout-outs**

**MoonBeams90: Thanks for all the reviews. They all made me feel happy :D**

**Anialoveskick: Glad you read them all. I'm glad you found it interesting and I made each background different and they will all come out in the next few chapters. Hope this is also awesome **

**Scarlett (Guest): I played the game at drama as a getting to know each other game but also to see if we could cover up the lies. I did it with my friend and we could tell who was lying on some occasions. **

**KarateGirl77: Glad you like the chapter and also thanks for reviewing each chapter**

**TheJeweledNotes (Guest): Thanks for the review. I will keep smiling :D. I can't wait for you to read the ideas I have later in the story**

**Love Bullet 801: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like it**

**K (Guest): Glad you find it amazing (*Blushing*)**

**Freckles789: Love your name just saying and hope you like this chapter**


	6. Day 5

**First off I want to say I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I couldn't find any motivation to write this chapter (I'll warn you now there isn't much drama this is just a filler) but THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I went to drama and when I returned I had 10 e-mails and then when I woke up in the morning I had a further 10 emails and most were for this story. Sadly no one could figure out the reference in the last chapter so I'll give you a hint: It's in Season 1 of a Nick Show. I'll stop rambling now **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't won Kickin' It but I do own everyone else **

**Eddie POV**

I woke up feeling refreshed after having the day off. I got up and noticed that the rain had stopped but it still had dark rain clouds hanging over us. I go down and see that Jack and Milton are also up which doesn't surprise me.

"Morning" I say to them as I sit down on the plastic sheet placed on the ground

"Morning" They say back

"Do you think that we will have a challenge today?" I ask

"I would say so as it looks like it hasn't rained for a couple of hours and the cloud have been getting lighter as I've been sitting here" Jack said looking at the sky. I notice the morning chill as I get up and away from the fire. The rain has brought the temperature down over night. As I get back to the fire I see that Kim has joined us. She looks very tired which I'm not surprised about since she found out about her Grandma was here. I would be like that. I'm also feeling a bit homesick as I have nothing of my family. I was talking to Milton about it yesterday before the others came back yesterday afternoon. He told how he was missing his family greatly as he knows that they aren't only a phone call away like they are at summer camp unlike me who hasn't spent longer than a weekend away from my family. We also said that we were interested in Jack's family as he doesn't talk a lot about them and we talk about it he just avoids the topic. We have decided that Jack and Kim know each other before here as they are super close and we notice them sneaking off together.

"Morning Eddie" Kim says to me

"Morning Kim" I reply to her as I don't want to get on the wrong side of her

"Do you think Jerry is awake?" Jack asks

"I don't think so" Milton answered

"Why am I not surprised?" I ask

"Well for one it's Jerry and we have learnt that he likes his sleep. Let's hope the horn wakes him up" Jack answers to me and looks up at the sky and begins to walk off. He didn't get very far when the horn goes off. We heard Jerry grumble from up in the tree-house and he appears as Jack walks back with the basket of food.

"Morning Jerry" Kim says to him in a really chirpy voice

"Morning" Jerry grumbles at us. I look at Jack and see that he has opened up the basket and gets on the note

"Guys the note says: _Morning Team Water. I'm hope you made the most of your day off but we are in normal play today. The challenge is called Team Test which you can tell is about teamwork. You are all playing and no special equipment is needed apart from helmets. Before anyone asks the food you were given yesterday is based off your overall position_" Jack read out

"Well that's easy. Were all playing then so let's eat" I say as I hear my stomach rumble. It's a similar breakfast to yesterday with bread and some cheese.

"So for this team challenge I recommend that we have a leader" Milton says

"I agree but who should it be?" I ask

"I say Jack" Jerry says

"Me to" Me and Milton say at the same time and we all laugh

"Kim who do you say?" Milton asks her as we have noticed she has gone off into her own little world

"Huh what" Kim said after being dragged out of her thought

"Who do you say should be leader for the challenge today?"

"Jack" She said without any hesitation

"Why me guys? I don't have much leadership skills. I work alone" Jack argues back

"You have the best knowledge out of all of us and you have lead us before" Milton argues back to him

"Fine but don't blame me when we lose" He says.

We began working out a few codes we might use but we agreed that we would listen to what Jack says but if we have an idea then tell and we will decide which is better. We went back to our own rooms to get ready to go. I walk with Milton back to our rooms

"I still think Jack and Kim know each other just look at them" Milton says and I look over my shoulder at them. I spot that Jack has picked Kim up in his arms and is chucking her up and down and she is laughing.

"I still agree but I'm more interested in Jack's past. It's so mysterious" Milton nods his head

"You never know. He might trust us after today" Milton says as we reach my room and I go in.

It wasn't long after that when the horn goes and we all go together to the games area. When we reach it we see that we are the last team to arrive and when I look at some of the other teams they look really rough. It looks like some of the people from Fire haven't slept well and there is one in Wood who is really pale so I guess that is the team who can't cook.

"Morning Teams" The Island Master says bringing me out of my thoughts "I hope you are ready for the team test. This challenge as said in the name will test your team work. You have been on the island together for a few days and we hoped that your rest day helped you bond as a team. You will race through 3 sections. First you will be working together to move a ball through a maze. Only 4 will be playing but you can't see the ball and the other person will be guiding you all. You will then move through a floor puzzle stepping on the block at the same time in the right pattern which will be somewhere in the room and finally working together rolling a log through an obstacle course. You have 2 minutes to discuss" We immediately turned to each other in a circle.

"Jack you be leader and we all follow under his command" Kim said and we all nodded. I began listening into Fire's tactics and they were arguing over who was leader. It was 2 boys and one was called James who I recognized to be the sportiest person and Don who I had seen being a cheater as he looked like an idiot at my school who cheated all the time but he wasn't called Don.

"Times up and follow me" The Island Master said bringing me out of my thoughts again.

We all began following him until we reached the base of a hill and we could see an area which had 4 sets of everything. We could see a massive table which had a platform for someone to stand on so I assumed that was the first challenge. I could then see some coloured tiles in a row followed by a massive log which runs round the side of the hill. Each challenge had coloured go I guessed we would be on the blue challenges.

"You would start down there" The Island Master said pointing down to the table areas "Before following course round. You might of realised there are 4 courses in different colours. Water you will follow the blue trail, Fire the red one, Earth the green one and Wood the brown one. The leaders will take you to your starting positions."

We followed a girl who was dressed in blue down to the starting point.

"3...2...1...GO!" And with that we ran off down to the first challenge with Jack running up to the top while we all ran to the corners. I found the table quite heavy to lift. Jack began shouting out instructions which I found clear and easy to follow unlike this boy at school who whenever he lead something you didn't know what to do. We managed to get the ball very quickly into the hole in the middle. We then began walking to the next challenge.

"At the minute we are out in front. Fire can't work together with them all doing different things, Earth are doing ok but one of the players isn't pulling their weight and Wood can't hear each other" Jack told us on the way down. When I got there I saw that Earth were close to finishing but the others were miles away. In front of me were 5 different paths each 5 stones long and 3 stones wide with 5 different patterns on the wall surrounding the pathways.

"Guys whose is who" Kim asked us looking at the different patterns

"Let's just have a go and see." Jack said. We all began working out with patterns could go with each pathway and quickly figured out which ones to take.

"One my count step on the first stone ok 1...2...3" We all step and Milton and Jerry get pushed back to the start

"Jerry Milton swap pathways but read the same stones and the rest of us back to start" As soon as I step off I get pushed back to start.

"Ready" Jack asked and we all nod

"3...2...1" We stepped onto the path and when I looked around we were all there

"3...2...1" We all stepped again and we were all still there but the next one could be where Jack and Kim could switch

"3...2...1" We all jumped again and we say Jack and Kim were still with us and Jerry did his famous Whoooo

"Don't cheer yet Jerry we could mess up" Kim told him sternly

"3...2...1" We all moved again and all still together which to be honest I was quite surprised about

"And the last one 3...2...1" We got on the last one and we all somehow stepped off together and we got out of there. As we ran to where the massive log was, I looked back and saw that we were still ahead. Earth and Wood were in where we just came from and Fire wasn't even there yet and I thought they were good.

When we got to the log which we had to roll I saw that it was a mud course with different things on it which we had to move. We took up places with Jack on one end then me then Milton was in the middle then Kim and Jerry on the end. We got a quick pace going as we started moving with Jack telling us how to move the log and us all taking our parts moving some of the obstacles. We were on the final run to the finished when I looked over my shoulder to see Earth about a third of the way through and Wood just beginning on the course but still no sign of Fire. We crossed the line and we all had a massive group hug.

"Well done guys we all did brilliantly" Jack told us and I could see our already big smiles getting bigger.

"No one can tell us that we don't work as a team" Milton said. We then followed the person in blue to the edge of the hill where we sat and watched the end of the race. Earth were easily 2nd place and worked well together but just were slower than us. Wood I could see where having problems with some on them being lazy and no one was leading. When Fire eventually appeared we saw and heard why they were having so many problems. They were all trying to be leaders and take control and were not listening to one another. We say than when moving the log that one side was going quicker than the other so they log began going in a circle. Our team had that problem but as soon as we noticed it we evened out the speed and the problem went away.

When Fire eventually crossed the line we were allowed to go back to camp which we did. The weather wasn't brilliant as it was still cloudy from the rain the other day and it wasn't warm enough to go in the sea.

"So what do you want to do this afternoon?" Milton asked

"How about a game of something?" I asked

"Sure but what game?" Kim asked

"I saw tennis rackets if you are up for tennis" Jack told us

"Tennis that's awesome. I was a master at tennis" Jerry said getting all excited

"How is it going to work though?" Milton asked

"There was 4 rackets so we could do doubles and have a referee and we change after each match so we play each other" Jack suggested

"I'm up for that" I say and the others nod

"I'll go and get them then" Jack said before climbing up the tree. I don't think I've ever seen that boy use the normal way up the tree.

"I'm with Jack first" Jerry says as soon as Jack has gone

"I'm sitting out first" Kim said

"So me and you Milton" I say and he nods just as Jack comes back with the rackets. We then find long sticks and mark out a court. We use some old cloth we found as a net and set out the rules as there were a few differences. We decided to play to 11 points. The first game Jack and Jerry won 11-3 and Jerry wasn't kidding when he said he was good at tennis. The 2nd game was Kim and Milton vs Jerry and me. The game final score came out at 11-8. That game turned more into a single game between Kim and Jerry. The next game was me and Kim vs Milton and Jack. This game was really close as well with the final score 12-10 to Jack. We were tied on points with a massive come back from Milton and Jack meant that they won. Milton was actually surprising good at Tennis it just took him a while to get into the flow of it. The next game I was the ref on which came at the right time as I needed a break. That game was Kim and Jack vs Jerry and Milton. It was an exciting game with there being massive rallies going on. It was eventually won by Jack and Kim and we all took a 5 minute break to catch our breaths. The last game was me and Jack vs Jerry and Kim and I lost badly 11-4. I actually scored a point in that round which I was happy about.

When we worked out the time we decided that we could have a few matches in singles which was a lot of fun to watch specially between Jack and Jerry. They had massive rallies going and the only reason they got points was because they had misjudged something and it went out. After that match we decided that we would go and have showers. It was my turn to have the first shower so I got the hot one. It was really nice to have really hot water again. It's one of the few things that I had missed since arriving.

Once we had all finished showering, we sat around the campfire waiting for our meal to arrive.

"I've had fun today. Have you?" Jerry asked

"Yeah. We are the best team and it was proved today" Kim said

"I couldn't have asked for a better team than you all. You did everything I asked without question" Jack says making us all smile

"This was the first team which respected me and my slowness" Milton says

"I'm with Milton you guys respected me" I said. The horn then sounds and me and Milton go to get it. I had a quick look in it and can see a lot of meat. We gave the basket to Jack who face went into a bigger smile.

"Were eating like kings tonight" Jack said and Kim glared at him

"And Queens then" And Kim them smiled looking into the bag and grabbing the note out.

"_Well Done Team Water. You came first today in the team challenge proving that you have the best teamwork skills out of all the teams so enjoy your meal tonight and get a good night's rest as tomorrow you might not be in camp. At the minute you are in 1__st__ with 28 points_." Kim read out

"What do you think it means that we might not be in camp tomorrow?" Milton asks

"It means that we won't be here tomorrow" Jerry says and I spot Kim shaking her head as she helps Jack prepares the food.

"I think that one of us could get captured" I say

"That could happen. I've seen shows like this and people get captures though it usually later on." Kim tells us

"It could be an overnight challenge" Jack says

"Such as" Jerry said

"Star reading or camping. Things like that" Jack told him before turning back to the dinner.

"It might not mean anything though" Kim tells us

"What you mean?" Milton asks

"Well it could just be saying enjoy the meal as you might not get one as good as this for a while" Kim explains.

"Dinner's ready" Jack calls and we sit and eat very quickly as we haven't had a meal with this much meat since the first one on the island. I went and washed up all the pots as we take it in turns and it was my turn. We then sat around the camp fire telling stories about things which have happened to us such as when I slipped and chucked the meal I was carrying over the girl I liked. I noticed that Jack had drifted off into his own little world then leaving to go up to his room and it wasn't long after that did we all go up to bed. I thought I saw Jack standing looking out of his window muttering something up to the sky.

**So I hoped you liked it and hopefully the next chapter should be up soon as I'm on Half Term **

**BingleBongle :D **

**Responses to Reviews: **

**J and K Forever: I hope the hint helps you figure it out and I hope you think this chapter is great to :)**

**LuckyRebllionOfTheNight7777: Glad you liked the story so far and I hope this is another good chapter also thanks for the faves **

**Freckles789: Sorry for the wait for this chapter and hope you like it**

**TheJeweleNotes: Glad you want to read the new ideas and from the North. I don't think I have an accent but my mum is from the south and she says that me and my friends have a strong accent but you would probably find it awesome **

**Scarlett (Guest): Yes defiantly food for thought. I like leaving you thinking about what's going on**

**KarateGirl77: Thanks again for your review**

**K (Guest): I think I might but I have a few other things to do as well but also it's only for a week. I plan on making it 22 chapters is that long enough? **

**summerlove4: WOW! Thanks for calling the best story ever :) You might know more about Jack is the next few chapters maybe ;)**

**Kickfeaver: Thank's for the review hope you like this one**

**Love Bullet 801: Thanks and hope it is lovable as well **

**jabc4: I'm glad you find it interesting and hope you like this one as well . **


	7. Day 6

**Well here's the next chapter. Don't count on another update like this ever. This has been my favourite chapter to write so far and you will know why when you read it. It has everything in it including things with Kick. I did get some reviews asking me about Kick and I already knew I was going to have this as the first of many Kick chapters. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kickin' It but I do own everything else including 2 islands :D**

* * *

**Kim POV**

I woke up to the birds chirping and the sound of twigs being broken. It reminded me of when I went camping when I was a young girl. I got up and saw that Milton was up in his room working on another locked box. We (By we I mean me , Milton and Jerry) had gone back over to the different areas last night with torch light as Milton had found a book in his bedside draw and he wanted to know more about it and the person who was writing in it. I climbed down the tree to find that the fire had been lit but I couldn't see anyone about so I sat down. I began thinking about what had happened this island since we had arrived and then I saw Jack walking up to me very wet in his shorts.

"Morning Kim" He said

"Morning Jack, enjoy your swim" I said back

"I did but now I'm showering to get rid of the salt water cause I know you wouldn't like it" He said and then added a wink. I'm pretty sure I blushed.

"Morning Kim" Milton said sitting down

"Morning, how's that box going?" I ask him

"Ok but I need someone with some strength to help me get it open so I was going to ask Jack later to do it" I nod at his response. I put some more of the sticks on the fire as it was dying and then Jerry appeared

"Hi" Jerry mumbled with sleep still evident in his voice

"Morning someone's sleepy" I say and he glared at me and I put my hands up in defence

"I couldn't sleep some bird was up chirping on the branch right outside my room" Jerry mumbled

"You might find that the bird was an owl" Milton said

"Well at the minute that bird sounds like a meal" I laugh at his response just as Jack came back from the showers and Eddie came.

"Did you take a warm shower?" Milton asked and I knew it was his turn for the warm shower

"No" Jack said

It had started going warm again and I took off the jumper I was wearing just as the horn went off but it sounded different to the horns we had the other days and it went off 3 times. Jack went to collect the bag. He pulled out the note and his eyes widened

"Guys this is all it says_: Workers on strike- Challenge postponed. Free day_" We all cheered

"Beach Day" Jerry yelled obviously the sleep had left him now.

We had our breakfast and went on the beach. The boys went in the sea while I relaxed on the beach. I could hear them laughing in the sea and I noticed it had gone quiet. The next thing I knew I was being carried by Jack and Jerry into the sea.

"You better not drop me in the sea" I yelled

"Can't promise anything" Jack said mischievously

"You looked hot so we thought you needed to cool down" Once Jerry said that they dropped me.

I splashed both boys and saw that Milton and Eddie were laughing not that far away from me.

"So you think this is funny" I went up to them. They stopped laughing at fear of what I would do to them. I went to splash them when I got jumped on and went under the water. When I came up I turned around but couldn't find the culprit. I glared at Jerry who pointed to the left and I swam in that direction. I then saw Jack's head come up out of the water. He must have seen me as he swam deeper where I wouldn't go and headed back to the others where he stopped for a minute and then swam off further and still at a quick pace. I decided once I reached the others I would wait.

"You know Jack's not coming back here now" Jerry said and we laughed. I spotted Jack swimming in almost circle

"Well he deserved it for pushing me under the water" I said

"But you did splash him first" Milton says

"But him and Jerry dropped me in the water" I retaliate while glaring at Jerry "Which reminds me" I splash Eddie and Milton

"What was that for?" Eddie and Milton asks together

"You were laughing while I was being dropped" I say

"Well it was funny" Eddie replied. I then looked around for Jack and saw that he had gone.

"Looking for your boyfriend" Jerry said

"He isn't my boyfriend and if we lose Jack then this whole team is busted. You do know that right" I say back to him

"Whatever but you want Jack to be your bf" Jerry said

"No I don't" I say

"Yes you do" Milton, Eddie and Jerry said

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"You do know the more you deny it the more we know you do" Milton says and the other boys nod

"I don't know what I want ok" I say then swim off. I haven't thought about my feelings toward him. He used to live where I did for a while and I began falling for him then he just left. He told me he was going but not where. He had an email address for me and we had become friend on Facebook but he hadn't been online in ages and I knew that because we used to talk a lot and the last message I sent still said sent and not seen at. I guess when he left the feelings I had for him went away but now that he is here they have resurfaced.

I hadn't swan very far when a ball landed just in front of me and turned round to look at the boys. I saw that Jack had rejoined them.

"Who did that?" I asked them with anger clearly present in my voice. The boys all pointed to different people

"In that case" I threw the ball at them but before the ball could hit the water Jack caught it.

"Good throw Kimmy. Nice power that would have totally got us drenched considering we are all drenched" Jack said getting sarcastic towards the end. I glared at him and he shrugged his shoulders

"Want to play?" Jerry asked

"What you playing?" I asked him back

"Piggy in the middle" Eddie said quite excited

"How?" I asked cause piggy in the middle is a 3 player game

"More people in the middle. You know you wanna play Kimmy" Jack said. I rolled my eyes and joined them.

We played in the sea with the ball till lunch when we noticed that the sun had been hidden behind the clouds which had come over. When we had dried off I noticed that Milton had burnt his back quite badly and Jerry had caught the sun on his face.

"Wow Milton did you put any sun-cream on your back. It's pink" Jerry said trying to poke his back

"Obviously I didn't put enough on but Jerry did you put any sun-cream on your face?" Milton asked

"I did why you ask?" Jerry said and Jack handed him a mirror and he screamed really girly

"Kim you've caught the sun as well" Jack said

"Where?" I asked

"Shoulders and a bit on your face" Eddie responded

"How come you 2 haven't burnt?" Jerry asked Jack and Eddie

"I don't I just go darker and I have" Eddie said and I looked at him in shock as when I go away I have to put on stupid amounts of sun-cream to stop myself from being burnt.

"I spend almost all my time outdoors so I guess I just have a natural protection" Jack said like it was nothing. I could see Milton's thinking face come on like what Jack said isn't true.

Just as we settle down for lunch the heaven's open on us and it rains really heavy. We all to under the tree in a part of the camp forest which we have never seen to get wet.

"Jack you know you said you never get burnt because you are almost always outdoors" Jack nods "Well I was thinking you only get natural protection if you're always outdoors so why is that?" Milton asks

I see Jack take a deep breath

"I'm going to tell you the whole story about my past but I want no disruptions while I'm saying it" We nod at Jack. I knew part of the story but he never told me the whole story as when he first was going to tell me the rest he had to leave and the second time my cousin decided it would be a good time to cry. I was babysitting him and Jack came over to keep me company

"I was born in America but my mum at that point was the princess to the throne of Horous. Horous is a small island in the middle of the Atlantic ocean **(AN. Made up Island) **Her and my dad were a romantic couple till just before my 1st birthday when my dad caught my mum cheating on him when he went to visit Horous and they broke up. My mum told my dad that he could have me as I was a burden on her life. We were living comfortable till just before my 6th birthday when guards came from Horous to take me back to where I supposedly belong though I'm an American citizen. They did catch me and my dad when I was 9 and that's where I found out that I was next in line to the throne as my mum couldn't conceive for some reason though I found 3 children younger than me who were born from the marriage she was in meaning that they were all in line to the throne and as I was born outside of marriage I don't count. My dad got taken to prison for supposed kidnap. The American government then came to the rescue and released my dad from prison and told the country that according to the law children who were in line to the throne had to be born in marriage and I wasn't and that there was witness form America at the meeting which proved that my mum had said that my dad could look after me and bring me up. We went back to our house but we moved out of fear. We were left alone till I was 11 when the guards found us again but we moved and since then I have been living on the run. I have spent most of the last few years living in a tent as they are quick to put up and we only have to pay a campsite or find a public field. About 2 weeks before I came here my dad was captured by the guards and I don't know where he is. Before he went he left his necklace which his grandfather gave to him and I know it means a lot to him which makes me think something bad has happened to him but I know he got himself captured to save me and that's something I could never repay him for. For the first time in ages I feel safe here and I can sleep at night knowing that of I hear footsteps I don't have to be careful who it is. That's why I don't mind having cold showers, know so much about the wild and have a natural tan." Jack said. I looked at the others and we were all shocked at his life.

"Wow Jack now I know why you didn't want to tell us" Milton said eventually

"It's fine. I just needed to know I could trust you but if I'm honest you are the first people who know the whole story and I don't want you to tell anyone as it could put mine and my dad's life in danger" He told us like any of us would. To be honest I think they want to forget that story.

"You're the guy who held the plane up at the airport. I listened in on 2 guards who took us and said that you kept running off and knocked some of the men to the ground." Jack had a smile on his face for the first time since he told the story as Jerry told us that

"That was me. Surprising they all wear similar suites so I thought they were taking me to my mum" Jack said with a bit of a chuckle

"I remember thinking when I heard that was there is a kid here who can break all of my bones" Jerry said

"Well I probably could break all of your bones but you're a human and I don't take my anger out on humans and second you are my friends and I don't hurt my friends physically" Jack told us

"What do you mean physically?" Eddie asks speaking up for the first time since the story

"I'm always moving so sometimes when I make friends I have to leave them which hurts them emotionally but I will never hurt someone physically unless they were either hurting me or were a bad guy." Jack told Eddie but was looking at me as if he knew he hurt me when he moved.

"Thinking about it we don't know an awful lot about our backgrounds" Milton said

"I'll tell mine though there isn't much. I live with my mum, dad and an older brother who is leaving to go to uni at the end of summer. I work in the cafe as you know and I actually knew something was happening the day we left as she made bacon and were only ever had bacon as a treat and I had it the morning I left. I do get bullied at school for my weight but then the same people are nice to me at the cafe as they think they might get a discount." Eddie tells us

"Eddie you don't give them a discount do you?" I ask him and he shakes his head

"Good. You are soo much better than them and have you seen how you have changed over the last week. You won't be bullied no more" I carry on telling him and the others nod in agreement. He smiles at us

"You guys are literally the best friends I've ever had" He then says

"I'll go next" I say "I live with my mum and dad at home but my dad works in the military so is only around at certain times of the year. I'm an only child sadly. Like Eddie I knew something was up that day since my mum was still about when I came down that day and had made my breakfast. My dad is working away at the minute and when he is away my mum doesn't mention him as it brings her to tears and she told me that she and my dad love me." I hear Jerry sniffle

"Are you ok Jerry?" I ask

"Fine. You all have nice lives where as I don't" he said

"Why don't you have a nice life?" Milton asks him

"My parents are divorced. They separated when I was 6 I think and my mum moved back to Mexico and my dad stayed in California as he liked his job though he was also originally from Mexico. Because of that I spend term times with my dad and holidays with my mum which I hate as I never get to do anything fun which my friends. I'm not over popular as they all call me stupid and girls don't notice me" Jerry had tears in his eyes and Jack patted him on the back "But I think we all knew something was up that day as I was going to see my mum and when I got my plane ticket it said a weird flight name and it was a private flight and my family can't afford private. One of the good things about coming here is I got my own room but also I met a lot of cool people." We all smile at that last comment apart from Jack as Jerry is holding onto him in a way which looks really uncomfortable for him.

"I think I should tell my life story then. I am an only child to my parents who are actually still together as they argue a lot. I am a nerd and you all know it and I do get bullied for it but it doesn't bother me as I think they are the ones who will fail. I am supposed to be at maths camp but I had a feeling that day that something bad was going to happen which something bad did but good has also come out of it. I know you won't believe me when I tell you that I have a girlfriend as no one does" Milton tells us

"You are a really cool guy so I'm not surprised that someone has fallen for you" Eddie says

The funny horn which sounded this morning sounded again and Jack went to collect it with Jerry and it sounded like they were having a friendly argument if that's even possible.

"I'm actually glad we know more about each other" Milton said

"Yeah I feel now the friendships can go further because we know of their background" Eddie replied

I never said anything as Jack and Jerry returned with the bag

"Is there a note?" I ask

"No so I guess there still on strike but we still have a decent sized meal" Jack replied

"How long do you think they will be on strike for?" Eddie asked

"Well considering we don't know which people are going on strike and what for, we will never know" Milton said

"Let's hope forever then" Jerry said

"So you want to be stuck on this island forever?" I questioned him

"Well no but I don't want to return to real life" He said

"I reckon by the time we get off the island we will have forgotten about real life" Eddie said and I quickly make a promise not to forget real life.

Once we had eaten dinner I see that Milton is trying to teach Eddie and Jerry how to play a card game and I notice that Jack had disappeared off. I climb up the tree to find him sitting on a branch just under his room.

"Hi" He says I approach him

"Can I join you?" I ask him and he nods. We're sitting there watching the sun go down together.

"So what you doing up here then?" I ask him

"Just thinking" He responds

"What about?"

"Everything. My life, my feelings, if I'm going to see my dad again, will I stay in 1 place for longer than 6 months" He trailed off

"I'm sure your life is going to be just fine" I say to reassure him

"No it won't till that crazy bitch of a mother dies. I know my dad has always wanted to marry and he actually liked someone when we were in Seaford and they went on a few dates but then we had to move. I had met the woman and she was really nice" Jack said looking off in the distance

"Who was it?" I ask as know a lot of people in Seaford

"Natalie but I can't remember her surname" Jack tells me

"I'm not sure if I know her" I tell him. We sit in silence for the next few minutes

"You know Kim I'm really sorry for suddenly leaving like that. Normally my dad gives me a week's notice not just days" Jack tells me breaking the silence

"It's fine. I knew you had to leave if you were going to live. I know understand why but why did you never tell anyone?" I ask him letting the curiosity getting the better of me

"I knew that in the end someone who I liked might end up being captured or worse could happen to them. I always told enough to keep people off my back but I told you more than I told anyone before today" Jack said looking me in the eye. I was glad at this point it was going dark as I could feel the blush come to my checks.

"My mum told me that if you love someone set it free and if it comes back it yours to keep so I knew you had to leave nut if you returned in my life I would make sure I wouldn't lose you again" I told him as I basically told him I had feelings for him when he lived in Seaford.

"Well Kimmy I'm yours to keep now" He barely muttered and it was only then did I realise how close he had came. The next thing I knew his lips were on one. I was in shock for a few seconds before I responded. We had to eventually break apart for air and I could admit it was the best kiss of my life

"Wow" I muttered

"Wow indeed who knew you could kiss like that" Jack said and I whacked him but I knew I still had a blush on my face. Before we could have a chance to respond Milton and Eddie found us.

"Ok guys I think we should go to bed now. It's getting dark and the candles are running low" We nod and Jack gets off the branch and holds his hand out to me. The tingly feeling I had before with him had grown stronger. We had began following them down to where the rooms and we reached mine when Jack pulled me back

"We'll talk about that in the morning" he whispered in my ear before kissing my forehead

"Goodnight Kimmy" He said as he walked down to his room

"Goodnight Jackie" I say in response.

**Somewhere deep in the Island**

"Hehehe I guess lover-boy is our next culprit"

**Was that good enough for the Kick fans and what do you think the end of this chapter is about? I answered some questioned but opened more**

**Please review and follow and favourite **

**BingleBongle :D**

**Response to reviews: **

**Love Bullet 801: We will have to wait and see won't we ;)**

**TheJeweledNotes: You have just read my plans :) **

**Scarlett (Guest): Reading on the way to school is the best I do it all the time and you have found out about his past now. Did it match what you were thinking? **

**J and K forever: Thanks :D**

**KarateGirl77: Thanks :D**

**meowmixisgreat: I'm glad you love this story and was this Kick enough for you?**

**alisson (Guest): I was actually working on a new chapter when I got your review **

**Kickfeaver: Thanks for the review :D **

**Anialoveskick: We might never know but you might be able to guess and thanks :D**

**K (Guest): Thats good then becuase that's all I've planned**


	8. Day 7

**Hello there my fellow readers I have the next chapter right here. I didn't get some of my normal reviewers but I'm just going to put that down that I updated twice in 36 hours (I still can't believe it :D). I'm going to tell you now I'm not 100% sure when the next chapter is coming as I have to revise for my mocks and Spanish speaking and my citizenship teacher keeps giving us lots of homework (and it's only 1/2 G.C.S.E) but enough about my life. **

**On with the story:**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kickin' It but I do own the rest of the island **

* * *

**Milton POV**

I was awake really early today. I had a feeling something was going to go wrong. I just put it down to the fact that some people are on strike in the island and the note from the other night has not helped anything. I'm a really light sleeper and I heard a lot of footsteps, breaking branches and whispering. That really didn't help ease that feeling. I started working on the box again. I had got Jack to open the box but inside was another box which had a complicated mechanism which I was beginning to work through. When I have had enough I decide to go and see what the others are up to. It's actually quite surprising that I haven't heard Jack and Kim talking yet. They always seem to be the first one up. I was actually shocked that they haven't dated before as they knew each other before and that they haven't kissed yet since being reunited. They might have but from what Kim told us yesterday made it sound like they haven't. When I get down to the beach I see Kim freaking out.

"Hi Kim" I say to her

"Hi" She says but I can see that her mind is somewhere else

"What's up?" I ask her

"I can't seem to find Jack. Normally when I come down the fire is lit and he's often about and then comes over and talks to me but the fire isn't lit and the pile of sticks has been untouched. His bedroom door is open as I pass it and he wasn't in there and I just can't help but thinking something bad has happened." She tells me before sitting down

"It's Jack were talking about. I'm sure he's fine" I tell her trying to reassure her

"Your right. He's probably just getting something" Kim says before going back up the tree.

What Kim just told me doesn't help my fear to be relaxed. What if that note was aimed at Jack?

"Milton" Eddie's voice pulls me out of my thoughts

"Sorry yes morning" I say with my brain regaining its normal train of thoughts

"I've been calling your name for the last few minutes. What's going on in your mind?" Eddie asked

"I've had this feeling since I woke up that something was going to go wrong and Kim has told me that she hasn't seen Jack today" I blurt out

"It's weird but it's Jack I'm sure he's fine" I nod in agreement as Kim walks back with Jerry joining her asking her something and them walking back up to the house. After a few minutes they return to where we are but before we could ask them anything the horn from yesterday sounded and Kim went to receive the basket.

"Guys the note says: _Workers on strike- Challenge postponed. Free day but beware"_

We all looked at each other like we were all scared.

"Guys it like that note from the other day saying to be careful as this could you your last night in camp. It could have been for Jack." I say and they look at me

"You know the other night about enjoying the meal" I go on to say

"I see what you mean now. It was aimed for Jack but the only way to warn him is through us" Kim says and I nod to show I understand.

"What about if it those guards from Jack's story" Eddie says

"I doubt it as it taken then a few months to find Jack and his dad when they move around America and they have his dad so what would they want from him" Kim told Eddie

"Well he is the Queen's daughter" and Jerry makes a noise as if he made a good point

"True but I'm sure they won't find him here" Kim says and her tone tells Eddie that it is final.

After breakfast we all go off on our own ways. I go back up to my room to look at the next level in the box and Eddie follows me into my room. I see Kim go for a swim when I go to get something and I don't know where Jerry ended up.

"What do you think is in that box?" Eddie asks me

"Not sure but due to the protection it has to get in something special" I say still concreatioing. After a while I manage to get in but I see Eddie has gone. Inside the 2nd layer some diaries, some gone off sweets and some photos. I get the photos out of the box and when I have a closer look they look like someone very familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. When I went out of my room to find the others, I saw them all n the other side. Jerry was holding some wood and Eddie was shouting directions at Kim who was stood on the other side of where the wood Jerry was holding should be.

"Guys what's going on?" I yell to them

"Jerry took the wood I need to get back over" Kim yelled

"You told me I could take it" Jerry argues back

"After I got back over"

"Well you never made that clear"

"Yes I did I said you can I have it once I get back over"

"She did say that" Eddie said getting involved in the conversation. Jerry put the wood down

"Eddie it's supposed to be guys over girls" Jerry said and Kim had pulled the wood enough the gap s she could get across the gap and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine and Jerry screamed a girly scream and we and Eddie shared a look which we both knew how it feels but also we knew not to get on the wrong side of her. It's like something else is going on in her mind which she didn't know how to respond to. She's probably missing Jack. I went over to Jerry to help him up.

"That girl can kick hard" Jerry said

"Well what more do you expect from a black belt" Eddie said

"Yes she has told us before" I tell him but has face said that he didn't have a clue

"Well I'm going into that tree-house. You coming?" Jerry said and me and Eddie nod

We go over into a different section of the tree-house and find more areas. We come across some engravings in the wood which I take notes of. They said EB+PT in a heart. After some more searching we had come across that PT stood for Peter Travous as we found a room which had his name in but there was drawers which were locked and I was trying to get in while Jerry and Eddie go and look at the other rooms to see what they could find.

"Milton we found something" I hear Jerry yell after a while. I go to the room there in but I step very carefully as I fear that the wood will split in 2. I go in the room there in and they are holding some pieces of jewellery from an opened draw. They hand it to me

"I would guess this room belonged to a girl but what else have you found?" I ask them

"Nothing but I think this draw had been broken in before due to the marks n the back on the drawer" Eddie says and I go and check them out. I see a lot of scratches which suggest that someone had opened it before

"That has been opened before so we don't know who these belong to so let's carry on searching" I say. I go back to the room I was in before and it didn't take me long to get in. Once I got in I found a few pictures and some leather bracelets. I never got chance to look at the pictures before Eddie came in.

"What are those?" He said when he saw them

"Some photos and leather bracelets" I tell him and I hand him the things.

"These photos have nothing on them" Eddie says and hands them to me.

"I have a way in which we might be able to see the photos but it takes time" I say to him

"I just came to say that we're going back as we found another diary but it's written in those funny symbols again so I was going to try and translate them" Eddie tells me

"Ok I'll go back and get that book and try working on these photos" I say before heading back with him. When we reach my room I give Eddie the book with all the symbols in. I was walking to go and get the things I need to when I walked past Kim sitting reading the diary we found the other day.

"Hi Kim you ok?" I ask her and she nods

"Look I'm sorry about Jerry. He's an idiot sometimes" I tell her

"That's fine. I'm not bothered about that as I gave him some damage but it's more I'm worried about Jack" She says

"What about him?" I ask. I know he hadn't turned up all day

"Its mid afternoon and he still hasn't turned up and now I can't help but feel worried about where he is. What about if he's drowned?" Kim tells me

"I'm sure someone is watching us and will know if he has drowned but I doubt if he has" I tell her

"I know but what if he has been kidnapped by the island. How will …" She trailed off

"I'm going to guess something has happened between you and you want to talk to him" I say figuring out that something has happened between them.

"He told we were going to speak about it today" She told me

"So it wasn't bad like you had an argument then" I say to clarify what's going on

"No it was the opposite" Kim says going off into a dream world

"Do you wanna talk about?" I ask her

"No I need to speak to Jack about it but thanks for the offer" She says

"I'll leave you be then" I say before walking off and leaving. She then re-picks up the diary she was reading and looking at a picture that fell out.

I got the things I was looking for and went back to photos. I began looking through the box which I found while I was waiting for the photos to clear up. I picked up the diary and started reading. I very quickly discovered it wasn't a diary but a story had written. I very quickly found myself getting involved in the writing. The story was of a family who got separated when there ship crashed into land. The mum and the younger boy were together and the dad and the older girl were together. The tale involved much about how the dad the older girl were fighting for their lives as they got really hungry and they went searching for food and shelter. The girl had a massive leg injury and it was a race of time of getting her to her mum as she knew a lot about first aid. The mum and the boy had found a tribe who were helping them repair the boat and search for the others. They eventually found each other and escaped the island and found there adventurous side. The story finished with them on a plane going back to their home country where the story ended. There was a page which said the name of the author Katie Lewis. It said she was lived in Seaford and on the next page there was a title of Epilogue and about 2 lines but wasn't finished. I had decided if I could get this book off the island then I would try and get it published and search for the author.

I then decided to go for a shower and get myself cleaned up as I had the hot shower. It was one of the things I had missed while being on the Island. When I went down to the shower area I saw Kim was drawing on a blank canvas we had found the other day with some colours she had found in her room. Eddie was sitting on the floor and was had made some progress in decoding the book. I found Jerry on the beach who had built a lot of sandcastles.

"Yo Milton what you up to?" Jerry yells disturbing the peace of the day.

"I'm going for a shower" I tell him

"K then but before you go what you think of my sandcastle?" He asks me

"I really like your sandcastle" I tell him truthfully and he smiles at me

I get in the shower and I enjoy the warmth which hits me. I listen carefully and soon realise that there was talking going on in the woods and I think it's just the island master and his minions.

It was only when the normal horn sounded that I realised how late it was. I guess without Jack telling us the time it had gone by very quickly. I go to the campfire area and see the fire is burning at the basket is there with the others sitting around there.

"Milton we were just waiting for you" Eddie says and I see Kim looking through the bag

"Guys this note is a normal one. _Evening Team Water. Sorry about the disruption over the last 2 days though you don't mind._ _You might have noticed that one of your team mates is missing but don't worry he's safe for the time being. Tomorrow we will be carrying on with our normal routine of challenges so have a good night's rest."_

"Well that explains a lot about Jack" Eddie says

"We know he's safe so we don't have to worry. I'm more bothered about how long he will be away" Kim tells us.

We carry on with dinner with Kim cooking and I was helping prepare the food. It was really weird having Kim cooking as we had been so used to Jack who would cook while having a chat with us yet Kim had to work really hard to do it. We had automatically selected Kim to be the cook as she had spent time with Jack while he was cooking so would know some of the things that Jack knew.

Dinner wasn't as good as when Jack did it as it was missing some of the flavourings but it was better than what I could do. We ate it all though and after dinner we all went off on our own ways again. I went back to my room which Eddie came in.

"Milton can you help me?" He asked when he came into my room

"What is it?"

"Well I've been translating this all afternoon but I'm not sure if it's right" He told me while handing me the sheet and the books. I look at the start of it and saw what he meant. The sentences didn't make sense when the symbols were right.

"I see what you mean. I'll give them a full look over tomorrow when there's full daylight" I tell him and then he leaves the room. I get a bit of quite time in which I began to read another book I found before Kim comes in.

"Milton can I talk to you?" She asks

"Sure but what about?" I ask her

"Jack. I just need some help figuring things out" She replies

"I'll do the best that I can but I'm not very good in the relationship area" I tell her and she smiles a small smile

"It's fine. Well yesterday I was really confused about my feelings towards him. I did used to know him when he lived in Seaford. Back then I did think I liked him but I never wanted to believe my feelings towards him as we knew he would have to leave soon. When I saw him again here some of those feelings returned..." She told me before trailing off

"Do you think they have grown stronger?" I ask her and she nods

"Look I've always been told that distance makes the heart grow stronger and that has happened with you and have you heard the saying 'If you love someone set it free and if it return it's yours to keep'" I begin to tell her

"My mum told me that saying a lot but would this count as a return?" she asks

"It might or it might not it will depend on when we get back" I tell her "I'm going to guess something happened between you 2 last night which has brought up this confusion" She nods and I gesture for her to continue

"Last night we talked about the past and then we ... we... we kissed" She tells me

"Was that what we interrupted last night?" I ask

"Yeah you did and then he told me when we were going back to the rooms that we would talk about it in the morning but he was gone today and has left my feelings in a mess" She says

"Well I know he really likes you. You can see it and as soon as we get him back it would be top of his list to do" I finally see her break out in a smile

"So now we have to figure out how Jack got captured then because that is what I feel happened" She says

"Well we will do that in the morning because I'm shattered" I say while escorting her out of my room

"Goodnight" She says walking off to her own room.

I know I'm not going to sleep an awful lot know that Kim has confused feelings thanks to a boy who has now disappeared from camp and if the voices I heard in the shower was Jack and if all the twig snapping, heavy footsteps and whispering I heard was all part of the disappearance of Jack.

**So What do you think? Where is Jack? Who took him? What's on the picture's? **

**BingleBongle :D**

**Response to reviews: **

**TheJeweledNotes: Thanks :D I'm hope so but you are ahead of us in the running order of Kickin' It (I'm guessing your American) so you will see it first and have more of an idea i it would as when you got season 3 in April we got it in September (6 episodes but thankfully I did get to see 2 dates and a funeral) **

**Scarlett (Guest): I'm full of surprises and I had Jack's story from the start the others I just made up on the spot. **

**Kickfeaver: Glad you liked it and made you wanna read on**

**Kickinit1036: Thanks  
**

**Anialoveskick: Soon enough for you and glad you liked the big cliffy **

**summerlove4: Glad you liked it and hope this is just as amazing :)**

**Guest: Sorry for not updating sooner I didn't have the time to write**

**Guest (2): ****Sorry for not updating sooner I didn't have the time to write**

**Alondra (Guest): Here you go :)**

**jabc4: Hope you like what happens next**

**Guest (3): Here you go **


End file.
